


Because We Need a Doctor

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Series: Defensores de Paris [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: AU cómo pueden enterarse de la identidad del otro y sus respectivas consecuencias.





	1. Chapter 1

—¡Chat Noir! ¡Cuidado! —lo empujó con el tiempo justo para que ambos pudieran evitar el ataque. Se incorporó y se preparó para invocar su habilidad— ¡Lucky Charm!

No llegó a entender el objeto que cayó entre sus manos cuando recibió el golpe. A penas llegó a exclamar su asombro y dolor antes de que su espalda colisionara contra la columna.

—¡Ladybug!

Luz y oscuridad. Cada pestañeo era una lucha interna por no perder la consciencia. Sintió que se trataba de una serie de fotografías tomadas con varios segundos de separación.

Chat Noir corriendo hacia ella, capturado en esa cámara ficticia con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. El rostro de Chat Noir en primer plano, preocupado. Los ojos verdes de Chat Noir inspeccionandola más de cerca. Chat Noir de perfil viendo algo que estaba fuera de la lente.

Oscuridad.

* * *

 

La luz natural, entenuecida por cortinas blancas la despertó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Intentó mover la cabeza en un principio, pero sintió que estuvo debajo de una campana mientras está sonaba y dejó escapar un quejido. Tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces antes de entender que estaba mirando un techo blanco, y vaya a saber cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que se diese cuenta que estaba en una cama mullida, que no era la suya.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Chat Noir le hablaba desde algún punto lejano de aquella habitación amplia y blanca. Era su voz, sí; estaba segura de eso. No había un tono de preocupación en su voz y carecía del entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba. Quizás sonaba la culpa entre aquellas palabras, pero no le quería dar tanta atención al cómo hablaba, sino al dónde se encontraban.

¿Dónde estarían? Todavía no se sentía con suficientes fuerzas como para incorporarse y sentarse, como mínimo. Y por lo que veía, parecía una habitación. Una costosa y elegante. ¿Sería la guarida secreta de Chat Noir? ¿Tenía una? ¿Por qué él sí y ella no? ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? ¿tendría que tener un mayordomo?¿Tendría que alquilar uno? ¿de dónde sacaría el dinero?

—¿milady?—llamó.

O sea que estaba donde no la podía ver. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

—¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué… pasó?—preguntó.

Los pasos se detuvieron. Chat suspiró y se quedó en su lugar.

—Te tiraron contra una columna ¿recuerdas?

—Muy… muy poco— con mucha lentitud se intentó sentar, lográndolo penosos segundos después. Para su sorpresa, no era una cama, sino un sillón, una puntada en su cabeza le recordó cuál era su prioridad—. Ugh, mi cabeza

—¿Duele mucho?—dijo la voz de Chat…

¿compungido? ¿cabía la posibilidad de que se sintiese culpable por lo que pasó? Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza, en un intento automático de apaciguar el dolor. Y, entonces, lo notó.

No estaba con su traje de Ladybug.

—¿Tikki?— llamó en un susurro, moviéndose con inquietud y recibiendo las consecuencias inmediato—Ugh…

—¿Ladybug? —la pregunta se escuchó con el mismo tono de preocupación de antes, quizás con más alarma y dio un paso dubitativo hacia adelante

—No, es decir, sí… Es decir no… Eh—

—Ahí voy —los pasos se volvieron a escuchar.

Marianette vio la silueta debajo de la puerta más cercana que había  a su derecha y su miedo se incrementó. Tuvo una sensación de que aquella habitación se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pese a no haber estado ahí nunca. Era como si el estilo de esa habitación le recordaba a las partes de una casa que se le hacía medianamente conocida, pero… no podía saber exactamente dónde o cuál.

—¡No! ¡Prefiriría que…!

—Esta bien… —hubo una pausa, seguido de otro suspiro, como si Chat Noir tuviese problemas para encontrar las palabras, como primera vez—. Ehm… Estuve hablando con Tikki.

Oh, pequeña pista de que él era consciente de su estado actual. Esto no la relajó.

—Pero… —intentó argumentar ella sin que las palabras llegasen a su mente.

—Sé que no lo apruebas, pero creo que deberíamos hacer una excepción por esta vez, Ladybug. El golpe que recibiste… creo que puede ser grave y creo que sería mejor si hiciéramos una pausa y fueras a una...sala de emergencias.

—Pero, pero, pero… ¿y la ciudad? ¿y Hawk Moth?

—¿Haré tiempo después de dejarte en el hospital?—sugirió, tentativo.

—Pero… —Marianette bajó la vista al suelo, a sus zapatos. La cabeza volvió a dolerle.

Había mucha razón en la preocupación de Chat Noir. El dolor apenas se le hacía soportable y eso que no se había movido demasiado. No iba a tener mucho sentido continuar con la misión si se le iba a dificultar moverse. Por más que, sin ella, Chat Noir no iba a poder resolver la situación por completo. 

—¿Dónde estamos? —cambió de tema, para variar.

—La habitación de invitados de mi casa.

Marianette se soltó una pequeña risa, nerviosa. 

—¿No tienes una guarida secreta? 

—¿Eh? No… ¿Tu sí? 

—Nah.

Chat Noir pareció reírse. Marianette sonrió y sintió un tirón en la unión de la quijada con el resto de su cráneo. Le tocó a ella suspirar. 

—De acuerdo, entiendo y… creo que podemos hacer una excepción por esta vez.

Como si verse sin los trajes fuese algo reversible. Por supuesto que más de una vez se preguntó quién podría ser su compañero de aventuras recurrentes. 

—¿Seguro?

—No me queda mucha opción... —confesó—. No creo que pueda dar una pelea en estas condiciones. 

—De acuerdo, entraremos—le advirtió y Marianette vio el picaporte de la puerta girar. 

—¿Entraremos?— le hizo dar un pequeño respingo en el lugar, la idea de que alguien más aparte de Chat Noir estuviese escuchando la conversación.

—Eh, si. Plagg, Tikki y yo.

—Oh, ok...—insegura, asintió.

Vio el picaporte girar de nuevo y la puerta entreabrirse. Nunca se preguntó quién era el tal Plagg ¿quizás era el kwami de Chat Noir o el mejor amigo y confidente de Chat Noir? ¿Por qué ella no tenía uno? 

La puerta hizo un suave ruido desplazándose y Marianette intentó no ver, tragando con dificultad la poca saliva que le quedaba en la boca. Ése, era uno de los momentos que esperaba que no ocurriesen jamás, debido al pequeño gran cambio que podía ocurrir en su vida al saber la identidad secreta de su compañero. 

—Ah, Marianette...—la voz pronunció en un tono más suave, más calmado… distinta a la efusividad por la que se caracterizaba siempre. 

La aludida se enderezó de golpe, presa del miedo por poder reconocer esa voz no tan nueva, pero sí muy conocida y adorada para ella. El movimiento le valió otra puntada de dolor, pero se aguantó. Giró a ver a Chat Noir 

Pero no estaba Chat Noir ahí. Ni en toda su vida jamás se imaginó que el compañero al cual rechazaba sus avances románticos era el mismo por quien penó por los rincones por no poder invitarlo al cine ni una sola vez. 

La sorpresa estaba plasmada en el rostro de ambos. Sus mentes se encontraban intentando armar un rompecabezas de todas aquellas veces en las que estuvieron tan cerca y tan lejos, en todas las veces que pudieron haberse ayudado mutuamente, en las que se hubiesen podido cubrir las espaldas mejor… sus mentes estaban intentando aceptar que la persona por la que habían suspirado día y noche era una con la que mayor tiempo pasaban en compañía.

—Adrien…¿tu eres Chat Noir?

—Y tú eres Ladybug...—susurró Chat… Adrien Agreste.

Del bolsillo de su camisa salió una diminuta criatura de ojos grandes y azules que voló hacia Marianette, llamándola por su nombre. La susodicha la recibió sin mucha reacción, aún intentando deglutir la revelación.

—No es por importunar este momento tan importante para ustedes...Ehm… pero creo que debemos apurarnos—habló Tikki, en las manos no tan atentas de Marianette.

—Ehm, si, si —habló con rapidez Adrien—. Creo que tendremos tiempo en el viaje para… hablar.

—Sí… ya… lo creo —secundó Marianette, intentando ponerse de pie con dificultad. Podría haberse enfrentado a muchas dificultades a lo largo del año desde que conoció a Tikki, pero esta era la primera vez que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a resultar todo esto.


	2. Awkward Silence.

**Awkward Silence.**

El auto último modelo olía a pinos.

No el de la aparente fragancia a pinos que se conseguía en las tiendas de limpieza, sino que el olor te transportaba hacia el bosque mismo y sentías que estabas descalzo, pisando las agujas caídas y ya amarronadas, junto con el frescor típico que hacía en los bosques a la noche mientras no muy lejos estaban preparando la fogata para pasar la noche.

Marianette debía sentirse en el cielo: estaba en el auto privado del chico con el que tuvo un profundo arrobamiento al punto de convertirse en una especie de romance platónico, con el mencionado chico a su lado, con un brazo detrás de su espalda en gesto protector.

¿El problema?

Que acababa de descubrir que ese chico era el mismo que usaba un traje de cuero y tenía pésimos chistes con juegos de palabras y peleaba junto a ella CASI TODOS LOS DÍAS.

Ah, y que no la sostenía por cariño, sino por la preocupación debido a que se estrelló contra una columna y le dolía todo.

Más allá de que el traje era mágico y de por sí la resguardaba de una infinidad de golpes, el golpe fue muy duro y grave. Su cabeza le dolía en cada movimiento que hacía o recibía por los pozos que vadeaban o las lomas de burro para evitar que los automovilistas rompiesen los límites de velocidad, o el empedrado de las calles viejas. En esos momentos respiraba profundo y aguantaba el impacto.

Adrien no tardó en notar aquellas reacciones y cambió su postura para tomarla de la mano. Marianette buscó su mirada sin moverse mucho y se encontró con el rostro del rubio mirándola con una preocupación que intentaba difuminar con una sonrisa para infundirle ánimo.

Hubo un pozo y ella apretó el agarre mientras respiraba profundo. No vio la pequeña mueca de dolor en el rostro de su compañero.

—No sé que voy a decirle a mis padres...—suspiró, sospechando que, por ser menor de edad, los médicos terminarían por notificar a sus padres.

—Algo podemos armar —dijo por compromiso, intentando apaciguar algún temor del momento.

Marianette lo miró de reojo de nuevo, intentando dilucidar cómo se sentía él al respecto de la situación, de que ella fuese Ladybug y de que supiese que ella sabía ahora quién era él. Los ojos de Adrien no tardaron en encontrarse con ella y mantenerle la mirada por el tiempo que fue necesario; hasta que las palabras encontraran su camino para manifestarse.

—Podemos hablar de eso… no escuchará—señaló al vidrio que los separaba del guardaespaldas que estaba haciendo de chofer.

Marianette quebró sus labios para formar una sonrisa.

—¿y por qué hablas sin hablar?—le preguntó.

Vio el rostro de él sonrojarse y lo vio titubear como pocas veces lo hacía en clase. No pudo evitar acentuar un poco más su pobre sonrisa. Lo bueno de sentir tanto dolor era que lo demás no le preocupaba demasiado.

—Me pregunto que tan grave tuvo que ser para que aún con el traje… —comenzó a decir pero se interrumpió por una pequeña calle empedrada que cruzaban.

—Sí... —asintió Adrien con tono solemne—. Si sabré cuántos y cuáles golpes ha aguantado el mío.

Una sonrisa también sutil, apareció en sus labios.

Era una especie de dar pie al tema, sin querer mencionarlo. Por miedo a que fallara y si fuesen escuchados. O estuviesen siendo vigilados o monitoreados o algo y no lo supiesen.

—Nunca tuve problemas, pese a que algunos golpes eran para moretones— continuó Marianette—. Creo que es parte de la magia que envuelve… toda… la situación.

—Si ¿verdad? Es lo mismo que Plagg y, bueno, creo que puedo suponer que puede ser lo mismo con Tikki. ¿Cómo hace para que tanto queso Camembert entre en un cuerpo tan pequeño? Las porciones que come son monstruosas.

—¡Ey!—la voz diminuta del kwami se hizo oír desde el interior del bolsillo interno de Adrien, hasta se movió debajo de la camisa.

—¿Es verdad o no?

—Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero no podrás quitar el hecho de que tengo asombrosas habilidades para predecir el futuro—repuso desviando el tema—.  ** _Tórtolos_**.

La evocación a una conversación vieja y privada entre ellos dos, sumado a la reacción exagerada de Adrien, mandando a callar al kwami ligado a él, hizo que Marianette se sonrojara también. No sabiendo si la conclusión más obvia era la correcta, o si había algo más ahí escondido que no le convenía interceder para saber.

—No pareces a Chat Noir—dijo de pronto, para cambiar de tema, sin saber si estaba haciendo bien o mal—. Es… o eres… más…

No encontraba las palabras, para decir lo que quería decir.

Chat Noir es más extrovertido, más enérgico, impulsivo, es más hiperactivo que otra cosa; por no decir que no tenía miedo al ridículo, a hacer chistes que podían no caer… a ser un…

—Espiritu libre—dijo, pudiendo chasquear los dedos al encontrar la palabra. Y ni bien lo hizo, lo lamentó—. No es que no lo seas, pero… ehm… ah…

Adrien sonrió. Sí, hasta él mismo podía decir eso.

—Me siento mucho más libre siendo Chat Noir que siendo… bueno, yo—confesó, encogiéndose de hombros—. No es algo que me gusta divulgar, aunque Nino lo sabe. Mi padre es demasiado estricto con todas las cosas que… me deja hacer o no.

No parecía desanimado, pero evitaba la mirada de Marianette que, en ese momento e internamente, se estaba derritiendo de ternura. O lo haría, de no ser por el dolor.

—En un principio, no me dejaba ir a clases, Nathalie era mi tutora—explicó—. Ser Chat Noir es… ser otra persona, que no tiene que atender las mismas responsabilidad que Adrien Agreste. Ni tiene al padre que tiene. O los problemas que tiene.

Las palabras quedaron en el aire, flotando y llenando el pequeño espacio de una especie de incomodidad reflexiva. Marianette miró sus manos, pensando al respecto.

—Sí, podría decir lo mismo a veces...—comentó ella—. Aunque a penas puedo acompasarlo con mi vida normal, y eso que no tengo tus horarios tan complicados y responsabilidades, pero… es una responsabilidad muy grande y pesada.

Adrien asintió, pero permaneció en silencio.

Era una diferencia extraña, pero le daba sentido a esa aparente irresponsabilidad de Chat durante las misiones. Una causa con suficiente justificación. Marianette no le había dado mucho pensamiento a eso, pero nunca veía a Gabriel Agreste presente en la vida de su hijo. Ni eventos especiales como los días de las carreras, como esa competencia en la que Adrien terminó siendo modelo de su sombrero, ni para las reuniones de padres y maestros…

—¡Como no me di cuenta de la alergia a las aves!—exclamó de golpe, sorprendiendo a los otros pasajeros.

Adrien levantó la vista y sonrió, a modo de disculpa pese a que no era culpable de aquello.

—Como Ladybug, a veces eres algo despistada; muy pocas veces—acotó, con cierto aire de diversión—. Aunque ¿Sabes de mis horarios? ¿cómo?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro de Marianette e intentó explicarse frente a un Adrien que ahora sonreía con una satisfacción desconocida en su rostro pero MUY familiar en el de Chat Noir.

El vehículo frenó suavemente y los dos callaron y miraron en la misma dirección. La clínica se alzaba frente a ellos tan blanca e impoluta como la habitación de huéspedes de Adrien.

 


	3. The ER

**The ER**

 

Adrien resultó ser muy bueno inventándose una historia creíble sobre cómo Marinette terminó golpeándose la espalda contra un árbol. Según el triage y lo relatado, la ingresaron directamente ya que  _ “frente a la sospecha de cualquier tipo de lesión ósea, no debían mover al accidentado bajo ningún concepto hasta que la ayuda médica llegase” _ . La última imagen que tuvo de ella, fue sobre una silla de ruedas y con cara de espanto mientras un enfermero la pasaba a los consultorios y lo dejaban a él en la sala de espera.

La idea de dejarla sola e ir a hacer tiempo contra el akumatizado de turno se le hacía más lejana en aquellos momentos. No podía dejarla a su suerte hasta que los padres de ella llegaran. Además, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría tardar ella ahí adentro, cuanto tardarían los médicos en asegurar la gravedad o falta de ella de la lesión. Ladybug estaba fuera de juego y Chat Noir, como mucho, podría encontrar el objeto poseído por el akuma y… ¿que? ¿Encerrarlo en un frasco? ¿No pasaría las barreras del frasco como Plagg?

Se sentó en la sala de espera, junto con la población que necesitaba atención médica o estaba como él, esperando por noticias. Se le ocurrió, en un principio, avisar a Alya y Nino, formar una cadena y que los chicos supieran que…

¿No sería demasiado? Quizás solo a Alya y Nino, el resto se podría ir enterando después. 

El ruido y el llanto de los más pequeños pronto lo llevaron a retirarse del lugar en busca de un poco de silencio y aire fresco. Necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden, antes de decidir algo. Necesitaba digerir la idea de que su amada Ladybug era Marinette y lo distintas que se le hacían ambas en sus interacciones con él.

Por un lado estaba Marinette, la tímida, torpe y dulce compañera de clases que tenía su propio sentido del humor; la chica que no dudaba dar una mano a quien lo necesitase a menos que fuese Chloe; la chica que era capaz de ordenar las masas y ser una líder cuando la situación lo ameritase. Esa chica a quien consideraba su amiga y una de las pocas con quienes podía pasar momentos a solas y le agradaba.

Por otro estaba Ladybug, que no tenía problemas en hablar con el corazón, en ser honesta por más que doliese. Era una… ¿chica?¿mujer? Era alguien que aprendía de sus errores, que se mostraba humana con todas sus emociones, pero que ponía su trabajo por encima de todo al final del día. Era difícil que se rindiera sin… Era difícil que se rindiera puesto que, aun habiendo fallado múltiples veces, seguía intentándolo.

...Huh.

—No son muy distintas, después de todo...— suspiró, quizás decepcionado por no haberlo pensado antes, pero no se le ocurrió hacer la relación porque no creyó que tuviese esa suerte.

Ambos kwamis lo miraron desde los bolsillos internos de su camisa. Plagg era el que más preocupado parecía, debido al lazo emocional que tenía por el compañerismo de año y monedas que llevaban a cuestas.

—Era imposible que lo supieras—acotó intentando tirar un cable a tierra. Adrien le dirigió una mirada y se sonrieron. Uno con más debilidad que el otro—. Al menos, si te fijas en el lado bueno, ya sabes quien es.

—mmse… pero tuvo que estar en riesgo su salud para eso.

Ninguno de los kwamis tuvieron tiempo de hablar cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. Al levantar la vista, vio a los padres de Marinette acercarse y debió representar nuevamente el papel de compañero preocupado y testigo casual del incidente.

* * *

Los médicos dijeron que, en teoría, era un milagro que haya entrado caminando a la guardia. La mandaron a hacer radiografías y  estaban viendo de programar una tomografía de urgencia debido al riesgo de tener un traumatismo o alguna contusión. Por el momento, solo le dieron un calmante intravenoso que hacía milagros para aliviar el dolor.

En un principio, le dio miedo estar sola. Cuando sus padres llegaron, deseó que hubiesen tardado más. Ver sus rostros de preocupación y miedo no solo la asustaron, sino que además le produjo culpa. Si ella no hubiese sido tan descuidada durante el enfrentamiento, no se hubiese lastimado.

Adrien al menos sabía esgrima y podía apañárselas con eso…

Adrien.

Chat Noir era Adrien. 

Todavía no podía terminar de creerlo. No importase cuánto hablara con él al respecto. El chico del que estaba profundamente enamorada era su compañero de equipo, al cual rechazaba todos sus avances románticos debido a que, justamente, solo tenía ojos para Adrien.

Qué ironía.

—Cariño ¿estás bien? ¿quieres que llamemos a los médicos?—sugirió su padre, acercando su mano a la de ella.

—No, no… estoy bien—dijo esbozando una sonrisa débil—. Solo… 

Suspiró y en un segundo tenía los rostros de sus padres cerca del suyo, mirándola con más preocupación. Marinette bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

—...Me siento mal por lo que pasó, nada más —suspiró de nuevo.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada antes de que ambos tomaran cada uno de sus manos y la sostuvieron con cariño. 

—Cariño, no fue tu culpa—expresó su padre—. No había manera que lo evitaras. 

—No pierdas energías en eso, concéntrate en mejorar — agregó su madre.

Marinette sonrió débil y asintió más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

Los médicos y sus padres no se atrevieron a decirle en un primer momento, pero cuando se acomodó el pijama que sus padres le trajeron, pudo apreciar el hematoma gigante que cubría su espalda. Toda una mancha violeta-verdosa-azulada-amarillenta se expandía por todo lo que el espejo podía mostrarle y ella alcanzaba a ver (actividad que de por sí le produjo dolor porque mover el cuello se le hacía fatal, pero la curiosidad le ganó).

Lejos de asustarse, Marinette se quedó observando la mancha sin poder decir mucho. Era una mancha en la que se resumía todo su dolor. Al menos, el dolor de la espalda. ¿Cómo podía caminar y moverse con eso ahí?

Cuando los médicos fueron a dar el parte, dijeron que tenían que iniciar los trámites de internación. Al menos, para mantenerla en observación ya que temían que el caso empeorase.

Inicialmente, el diagnóstico era traumatismo cervical agravado por una contusión ósea en la columna. Esperaban a que el cuadro empeorara antes de mejorar porque no percibieron hinchazón de los tejidos, pero ya era tarde para aplicarle frío. Le pusieron un cuello ortopédico y la dejaron acostada en la cama. Por la hora que se hizo, no podía recibir visitas y solo uno de sus padres podía quedarse. 

Marinette no dijo demasiado y la dejaron descansar, con el aviso de que si sentía dolor o algo, no dude en molestar a la enfermera pulsando un botón.

Habrá sido pasadas las once cuando despertó por un cambio en la habitación.

—¿Mm.. Marinette?—preguntó con cautela una voz que ahora se le hacía más que conocida.

La voz susurró y Marinette giró primero para ver a su madre dormir en el _sillón-reposera-lo que sea_ antes de responder.

—Shhhh… —acalló. 

No escuchó las pisadas, pero se imaginó a Chat Noir caminando en puntas de pie hacia ella. Se detuvo a la distancia de un brazo extendido de su cama y le hizo una reverencia demasiado formal, como a veces le hacía.

—Milady—saludó.

Marinette, por primera vez, se permitió reír en voz baja frente a ese gesto. Después de todo, eran la misma persona. Chat Noir le dedicó una sonrisa felina mientras se agachaba a su lado, para no llamar la atención.

—Eso es nuevo—señaló sin dejarle pasar la reacción

—Son los analgésicos —se excusó, terca a confesar la verdad.

—Si—sonrió incrédulo —. Seguro.

Los ojos verdes de él brillaron por reflejos lejanos de la luz  del pasillo y de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Parecía un felino de verdad. Pasaban los segundos y ninguno pronunciaba palabra.

Una camilla avanzando a paso oxidado hizo que dieran un respingo. Miraron la puerta, esperaron y se volvieron a mirar. Se sonrieron, incómodos por haber sido atrapados en el acto… de alguna manera.

—Ehm… te traje algo, para que… Colecciones—mencionó 

Marinette lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Como?

Y entonces notó que entre tanto traje, se asomaba un morral que parecía oscuro. Chat Noir… o Adrien, extrajo de ahí un frasco de vidrio transparente con lo que parecía un sello de algún tipo tallado en el tapón de corcho y lo que parecía una mariposa en su interior, revoloteando.

—No puede conseguir un ramo a estas horas, pero… —continuó—. Pude atraparla con algo de ayuda y… me pareció un lindo obsequio de “recuperate pronto”

Chat Noir se encogió de hombros y Marinette observó al objeto y al chico en reiteradas oportunidades. Sonrió.

—¿Es… lo que creo que es?—inquirió. Chat Noir le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo es— respondió con voz cantarina—. Tikki me recomendó un buen lugar donde ir a pedir un consejo y si bien sigues siendo irremplazable y ningún daño ya causado se puede recomponer sin tu ayuda…, conseguí esto.

Agitó el frasco frente a ella hasta que Marinette se lo quitó.

— Gracias, es muy bonito—sonrió ella volviéndolo a observar.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa de luz y lo volvió a mirar. Él ya no mantenía esa actitud enérgica de antes.

—Lamento lo que ocurrió…

—No es tu culpa —replicó con rapidez, interrumpiéndolo—. No es… culpa de nadie.

Apuró a decir para evitar algo más.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo hoy. Uno maravilloso—continuó—. Gracias y prometo poner el mayor empeño que pueda para recuperarme pronto… o lo suficiente, para ayudarte.

—Somos un equipo, no te preocupes, princesa —le sonrió con cierta picardía.

De inmediato, se arrepintió porque quizás no era el momento. Se miraron y se sonrojaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás haya algunas cosas que se repitan respecto al anterior, pero... todavía siguen en el mismo día y no es algo fácil de asimilar, para ninguno de los dos B)
> 
> ¡Muchas Gracias por los kudos! <3


	4. The not so stand-alone adventure

Cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, pensando en que tendría que darle muchas explicaciones a su padre cuando preguntase por el registro de viajes. Sonrió debil, quizás algo histerico ¿La chica que amaba estaba herida y resultaba ser una compañera de clases, y él se preocupa por su padre? 

Sí, por delante le quedaban demasiadas cosas por hacer como Adrien Agreste y ni hablemos del gran elefante rosado en la habitación con lo que tenía lidiar como Chat Noir. Pero tenía que despejar su mente y ordenar sus prioridades para poder ayudar a Lady… a Marinette.

Le pidió al chef que llevaran galletas y queso Camembert, para que sus invitados tuvieran algo con qué entretenerse. Por el momento, se daría una rápida ducha para renovar energías. Para cuando salió, unos pocos, poquisimos minutos después, le llegó un mensaje de texto de Nino, preguntando donde estaba.

Su amigo estaba en la clínica, junto al resto de los chicos y a los padres de Marinette, recibiendo las pequeñas noticias que los médicos filtraban. Era un milagro que Marinette caminara, era muy posible que tuviese leve traumatismo cervical y alguna otra cosa más, pero que tenían que hacerle una tomografía para comprobarlo y esperar a que apareciera la hinchazón o edema que aún no apareció.

Ignoraba si eran noticias buenas, pero ya no parecía tan grave. 

Se sentó en el borde del sillón a pensar una respuesta coherente, normal, adecuada para la situación. Y se dio cuenta que no podía. No podía poner alguna respuesta más que no sea una excusa. Una respuesta normal sería llamarlo y explicarse, decir que estaba de camino. Una respuesta normal sería mostrar preocupación genuina e ir sin importar qué. Pero, como habló con Marinette, tenían otras responsabilidades que priorizar por sobre todas las cosas. Incluso, por su salud.

…

“No puedo. Mi padre insistió en que siguiera el cronograma del día. Sin excepciones” una mentira más, que era mentira por el simple hecho de que era su tarde libre. De no serlo, su padre insistiría en que lo siguiese.

“Hermano, que injusticia!”

“Si pueden, envíenle recuerdos. Mañana iré” una promesa que sí pensaba cumplir.

Sintió un tironcito en uno de los mechones de su pelo, obligándolo a levantar la vista y ver el rostro amable de Tikki. 

―Creo que es hora de ir yendo― habló con esa voz calmada. Sin darse cuenta, Adrien se quedó mirando el celular, esperando por más mensajes.

―Sí, lo siento ―sonrió débil―. ¿Hay alguna forma de poder detener al akuma de que se esparza?

En principio, Tikki negó con la cabeza y con expresión meditabunda. Plagg, quien escuchaba la conversación, acotó sin mucho interés más que en el queso que estaba comiendo.

―Está eso… los recipientes con un sello. No será la solución que puedes aportar, pero… ―movió su brazo diminuto para dar a entender su punto. Era mejor que nada.

―La víctima quedaría susceptible a sufrir un nuevo ataque―continuó Tikki―. Y no se podría deshacer ninguna alteración hecha por la pelea.

Adrien hizo una mueca.

―Qué mal―expresó―. Sin mí, ella salva el día y yo, sin ella, apenas puedo…

Negó con la cabeza, desanimado.

―Se supone que Ladybug representa la creación y tú, destrucción―Plagg volvió a acotar―. Juntos, hay un equilibrio en fuerza y poder. Somos los cuatro y no ellas solamente, los que hacemos la magia. Si no estuvieras dispuesto a destruir la propia esencia de tu ser por ella todas las veces que lo has hecho, habríamos perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Tikki lo observó y asintió, no sin cierta tristeza.

―Sin Chat Noir, Ladybug no tendría tampoco la fuerza emocional para hacer frente a todo lo que hacen―continuó―. Se ayudan y se alimentan el uno al otro, que no es menor.

Sí, había algo de verdad ahí, por más que no la sintiese con tanta fuerza. Asintió, cediendo y dándoles las razón para no alargar una conversación. Su celular sonó, pero no era un mensaje.

Era una notificación del blog de Alya sobre Ladybug. Tikki se posó en su hombro para observar ya que la voz de la propia Alya llamó su atención. Era una transmisión en vivo donde revelaba no sólo la ubicación de ella y del akumatizado de turno.

El Catrín era el akumatizado de turno; un esqueleto con esmoquin y ojos amarillo fosforito. Tenía un bastón que escondía una espada y un cigarro en la boca. Con Lady… con Marinette estaban decidiéndose si el Akuma se escondía en el bastón o en cigarro y, al momento de instar la movida pues… bueno, pasó lo que pasó. Tenía una enorme fuerza para ser solo un montón de huesos en un traje costoso.

―Muy bien, ¿Dónde puedo conseguir un par de… frascos?

* * *

El Maestro Fu tenía un pequeño parecido con cualquier mentor del héroe en los comics y por la vestimenta, le recordaba al Maestro Roschi. Lo recibió con familiaridad y los kwamis hicieron toda la charla, él solo tartamudeó algunas cosas mientras no sabía cómo reaccionar al hecho de que Plagg conocía su existencia y no le había dicho. El anciano parecía buena persona y le ofreció los mejores deseos para que Ladybug se repusiera pronto.

Le explicó, también, que debía de ser precavido, si un golpe dejó a Ladybug en ese estado. Otro, bien dado, podría hacer lo mismo con él. Esto hablaba de un gran poder en el akumatizado de turno. 

Más allá de eso, no dijo más, le dio un par de frascos y lo dejó ir, con la promesa de volverse a ver si era necesario. Adrien accedió.

* * *

Pudo ubicarse en lo alto de un tejado para observar a El Catrín abrirse paso al hotel que el alcalde poseía. Se le hacía obvio que tenía algún resentimiento contra los acaudalados, por como actuaba y reaccionaba. Aún no se había percatado de él, pero Chat Noir contaba con que no lo hiciese pronto. Tenía que tener un enfoque distinto y ser precavido. A París no le convenía quedarse sin sus dos héroes.

Sus sentidos aumentados por la transformación, se enfocaron en Alya, quien seguía con su transmisión a una distancia discreta. Claramente, la chica todavía no revisó sus mensajes, sino, no estaría ahí.

Sopesando una posibilidad, bajó a su encuentro.

―¿Sabes? Es injusto que toda la atención esté sobre Ladybug. Me pondré celoso―comentó con un tono de reproche infantil.

Alya se dio vuelta, apenas dando un respingo y girando la cámara hacia él.

―¡Chat Noir! ¿Dónde estaban?―el tono de alarma y recriminatorio estaba en el aire y en todo su lenguaje corporal.

―Tuvimos que atender… asuntos urgentes ―se limitó a decir, balanceándose sobre un pie y otro, intentando no darle mucha importancia―. Ladybug… tardará más de lo esperado, por lo visto.

Antes que la chica preguntase algo más, extendió la mano y tomó el celular.

―Ooh, brilla. Qué buena definición. Quizás deba comprarme uno igual ¿qué opinas? ―con un falso tono de asombro ,comenzó a revisar el celular con la cámara prendida, hasta que dio con el botón que detenía la grabación―. ¿Qué hace este botón?

―¡Ey! ―protestó y Chat Noir alejó el celular de su alcance.

―Necesito de tu asistencia, Alya―expresó con una seriedad tan poco usual en él, que la morena se enderezó de golpe y escuchó lo que tenía que decirle.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar por qué sabía su nombre.

* * *

No fue fácil. Varias veces estuvo a punto de no contarla, pero… lo consiguió. El cigarro fue el objeto. El Akuma residió ahí porque,  para la víctima, fue la gota que colmó el vaso en el  momento en que lo despidieron después de darle todos los lujos. Alya cumplió con su parte, apresando la mariposa antes de que se fuera demasiado lejos. 

―¿Ella esta bien? ―preguntó, extendiéndole el frasco con el Akuma en su interior. Sus ojos rebozaban de preocupación.

―¿Ladybug? ―respondió, para hacer tiempo

―Grabé el enfrentamiento que tuvieron antes y vi como… vi como te la llevabas―Alya se mordió un labio. Chat Noir se encogió de hombros, sin esperar esa respuesta.

―No lo sé. Quiero creer que se pondrá bien pronto―musitó, sin intentar esconder la verdad esta vez―. Yo… París la necesita. Sin ella yo…

Sacudió el frasco para distraerse de las palabras pesadas en sus labios.

―… no puedo hacer lo que ella hace.

Tragó en seco, ahogando esa vocecita que hacia que sus pensamientos encontraran voz.

―Oh―Alya sacudió la cabeza―. Tu… ¿son cercanos?

Chat frunció los labios. Antes de sonreír felinamente.

―Somos un equipo; por supuesto que somos cercanos― se encogió de hombros. Usualmente, respondería otra cosa, pero…

Alya asintió, tan desconfiada de su respuesta como él mismo. Y él la conocía, muy poco pero lo suficiente como para saber que se iba a poner en modo periodista con él. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se aclaró la garganta, antes de devolverle el celular.

―En fin,  creo que deberías revisar tus mensajes. Son demasiados, pero… DEMASIADOS.

La distracción fue suficiente. Alya palideció con los mensajes y salio corriendo sin decir adiós. Él la siguió a sabiendas de que iría al hospital, pero con la intención de colarse directamente en la habitación de Marinette . Hablar con ella, estando él como Chat Noir se le hizo tan fácil que no parecía él. Aunque en principio le costó y cuando logró salirle natural dijo lo que sintió que no debió.

―Somos un equipo, no te preocupes, princesa.

Tuvo que apurarse a agregar un:

―Eh, somos el uno para el otro… eh, no, mejor dicho, estamos el uno para el otro―se mordió la lengua y ella parecía un ángel aguantando la risa para no morir de sorpresa―. No hechos… bah, no sé, a lo mejor sí, pero… no es que quiera decir con eso que… a lo que voy es que…

―Chat Noir, estas muy nervioso hoy―rió ella, más nerviosa que él y no sabiendo de dónde encontraba el coraje para reaccionar así.

Y, pese a todas las opciones que podía responder, él la miró a los ojos. Apretó los labios, intercaló la mirada entre el piso y ella, y suspiró.

―Milady lo es todo para mí, aunque eso no debería ser una sorpresa— respondió —. Todo el día de hoy fue una locura y...

Adrien se preguntó si sería el momento en el que diría lo que sentía por Ladybug. Más ahora que sabía que era Marinette, pese a no tener en claro los sentimientos por Marinette pero sí por Ladybug. 

Pudo ver como la mandíbula de ella bajaba unos centímetros y se estremecía, reteniendo el aire. Sus palabras lo llevaron por una conversación que tenía un solo final, para él, en ese momento.Y, sin embargo, no pudo continuar. 

Las voces de los médicos se escucharon cerca de la puerta y Chat Noir se apuró por salir, llevando el morral a cuestas.


	5. Laugh heals everything

**Laugh heals everything**

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, con la excepción de que la situación de Marinette estaba en la boca de todos.  No paso mucho tiempo para que Alya propusiera la idea de ir a verla. Los demás adhirieron y, a los pocos minutos de la salida de clases, estaban en el hospital. 

Adrien y Marinette apenas intercambiaron palabras durante el primer momento de la visita, más allá que lo básico y esperable dadas las circunstancias. Pero las miradas… las miradas los delataban.

Parecían estar bailando. Que sí, que no, que veían lo mismo, que se observaban a través de cualquier superficie que pudiese reflejar al otro y que sus ojos se volvían a encontrar. Ya llegaba a un punto que, quienes se dieron cuenta, no sabían quién buscaba a quién o de qué iba el chiste.

Ah, pero ellos se entendían, aunque no supieran qué decir. Los dos querían lo mismo: hablar, poner las cartas sobre la mesa y ser claros. Más por ellos mismos y no por el otro. Marinette tenía que pensar cómo decir lo que quería decir, lo que quería preguntar. Y lo que tenía que preguntarse a ella misma. Calculaba que lo mismo debía pasar con Adrien.

A medida que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la dosis de los medicamentos y su cabeza podía pensar con mayor claridad, se daba cuenta de todas las consecuencias que podía traer el saber quién era el otro. No solo en el ámbito privado de su vida y tenía que pensar con cuidado, más con Hawk Moth  dando vueltas por ahí, amenazando de una u otra forma sus vidas.

Por eso, se alegró y alivió de que, de alguna manera, lograran mantener las apariencias ahora que sabían quien era el otro. Quizás estar con una gran cantidad de gente rodeándolos e impidiendo que intercambiaran más de tres líneas de conversación seguidas, era la clave, o la ayuda que necesitaban para quedarse en el molde; dentro de lo que podían decir, al menos.

Cuando los demás fueron a buscar algún tentempié y a acompañar a los primeros que se iban a sus casas, Alya la codeó. Se acostó a su lado y con la mayor discreción que le permitía su carácter, codeó a Marianette hasta que la otra pudo controlar la risa natural que el gesto de su amiga le provocó.

—Así que...—no tardó en sacar el tema—. Adrien y tu, eh…

—No sé de lo que hablas— era difícil desentenderse del tema cuando las distancias eran mínimas y no te podías mover.

—Las miradas, Marinette, las miradas…

—Ah...eh...bueno, si… no sé…. —más codazos, risas de su parte—. En serio, Alya, no lo sé ¡Au!

—Lo siento, pero entonces, si no pasó nada...—se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el techo—. ¿Ayer cómo estaba? ¿Que le habrá pasado? ¿Se despertó sintiéndose enamorado?

—Quizás esta preocupado, no lo sé.

Marinette intentó pasar de tema, sin demasiado éxito; Alya comenzó a conjeturar acerca de todos los posibles escenarios que diesen alguna razón a ese comportamiento inusual. Dejó de escucharla a mitad de la primera.

Si se dejaba llevar por la Marianette que debía ser adolescente, por supuesto que era tocar el cielo con las manos, toda la situación. A esa Marinette le daba ganas de gritarlo a la almohada y festejar como si no hubiese mañana. Saber que todo el tiempo que pasó con Chat Noir, lo pasó con Adrien. Todas esas veces que estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro, que se sonrieron, que bromeaban, que estuvieron en situaciones tan íntimas, que…

Oh, por dios y todos los santos.

Oh, Por Dios.

Dios.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y tuvo que apretar fuerte los labios para no gritar:

Esa vez en San Valentin. ESA vez en San Valentín.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro mientras Alya seguía hablando. Marinette no podía creerlo y no tenía el espacio  suficiente para reaccionar. ¡Besó a Adrien!

Ella INCLUSO besó a Adrien, no solo pasó tiempo con él más de lo que pensaba, sino que además lo besó. No como Adrien, sino como Chat Noir, y no porque quiso sino porque la situación ameritaba. Pero a los hechos, lo besó.

Se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose desbordada por la revelación. Su brújula de la moral le decía que debía decírselo, pero no le iba a dar la cara para decirselo. Además, no podía simplemente sacar el tema. No sabía cómo, no sabía qué esperar de su reacción.

Alya se interrumpió al ver el gesto. Alzó las cejas con sorpresa, sin entender el ataque de vergüenza por el que estaba pasando su amiga y lo tomó como señal de alarma.

—¿Qué pasa?—inquirió— ¿Estas bien?¿Necesitas aire?

Marinette la miró de reojo, sin saber que responder. ¡Tampoco podía decírselo a Alya! 

—Nno...—Alya tardó menos de un segundo en ponerse de pie con alarma—. Es decir, ¡si! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien!

Apuro sus palabras y aprovechó la distancia para esconder el rostro entre sus manos. No podía hacerse un bollito y hablar por la posición semi acostada que debía estar.

—¿Entonces?—algo desconfiada, su amiga preguntó.

Marinette bajó las manos y jugó con las sabanas.

—Es que...No me lavé los dientes y mi pelo es un desastre—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, que fuese verdad.

Alya se relajó, creyendo eso. Fue a su cartera, que descansaba contra una pared, con las mochilas y bolsos de los compañeros que iban a volver,  y tomó algo que Marinette solo vio cuando bajó sus manos de la cara: shampoo seco, un cepillo y spray bucal.

—Eres mi salvación ¿te lo dije? —Marinette esbozó una sonrisa débil.

—No lo suficiente—sonrió la otra, ofreciendole el spray bucal.

Mientras Alya se encargaba del cabello de Marinette, la puso al tanto del chismerio estudiantil y le dio el blog para que se actualice de las novedades del “afuera”. Fue por Alya misma que se enteró de que su amiga ayudó a Chat Noir la noche anterior.

—No fue la gran cosa, igual—aclaró al final—. Solo tuve que atrapar al akuma con un frasco.

—Pero hiciste algo. Ya demasiado complicado debió tenerla peleando solo—acotó Marinette mientras seguía leyendo el blog muy por encima

—Sí, pero...—Alya hizo una pausa y una mueca—. Tengo el presentimiento de que no será la última vez. No sé, no me da buena espina que Ladybug haya tenido que retirarse del combate. No había pasado antes.

Unos golpecitos a la puerta llamaron la atención de ambas chicas.

—Perdón la interrupción, pero… —Adrien estaba en el umbral de la puerta con una botella de agua en una mano—. Alya, Nino está teniendo problemas con…

Y No terminó la frase porque la morena ya estaba cruzando el umbral cual relampago; Adrien la vio irse y volvió la vista a Marinette, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Eso fue raro —comentó mientras observaba como se alejaba por el pasillo. No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero aún no terminaban de acostumbrarse a esos momentos.

Marinette se encogió de hombros y lo invitó a entrar. El rubio se sentó en la silla  más cercana a la cama de ella, dejando la botella sobre la mesa de luz. Tras una pequeña pausa, él empezó la conversación.

—Así que...—arrastró las palabras, buscando empezar la conversación—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, bien, gracias—respondió ella, en su mejor interpretación de serenidad—. ¿Tu?

—Bien; conocí al Maestro Fu, Tikki me llevó a verlo—comentó. Marinette levantó las cejas con interés.

—¿Si?

—Quería comentarlo ayer, pero… no dio el tiempo—una pequeña mueca apareció en su rostro y se llevó la mano a la nuca—. Fue por él que conseguí el frasco en primer lugar.

—Oh, ya veo—frente al miedo de quedarse sin tema de conversación, Marinette no tardó en preguntar—: ¿Pudiste hacer el patrullaje hoy?

Adrien la miró sin entender por unos cortos segundos, luego miró para todos lados para asegurarse que no hubiese ningún oyente inoportuno. Una vez que se hubo cerciorado de aquello, se inclinó para susurrarle.

—Si, no puedo cubrir la rutas de ambos por el tiempo y la distancia, pero… ya iré viendo cómo me organizo—curvó los labios una sonrisa tímida.

—Genial, avisame si necesitas algo, lo que sea—sonrió ella a su vez.

—De acuerdo—asintió.

Cayeron en un silencio que se sintió una eternidad. Los dos se miraron sin decirse nada. Se sonrieron, desviaron la mirada y ahogaron una risa. Volvieron a mirarse. 

Y se empezaron a reir.

No sabían muy bien por qué, pero se reían.

Quizás era porque no podían hablar de lo que querían hablar; o porque a los dos les estaba pasando lo mismo; o porque la situación los sobrepasaba para sus catorce años; porque estaban cansados, mal dormidos y trasnochados; porque necesitaban reirse sin fingir.

Cuando la risa mermó por falta de aire, volvieron al silencio acostumbrado, pero ya el ambiente era mucho más relajado que hacía unos momentos. Ya no estaba esa ansiedad por hablar y la contradicción de no tener las circunstancias apropiadas para poder hacerlo como sentía que ameritaba la situación.

Adrien estiró la mano hacia Marinette y ella le correspondió el gesto. No tardó en sentir como el pulgar de Adrien acariciaba el dorso de su mano con suavidad y cuidado. Sonrió frente a ello y se recostó un poco más en la camilla inclinada, volvió su vista al rostro de Adrien. A los ojos verdes.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir con una lentitud tortuosa. Los médicos no estaban seguros de cuál podía ser el diagnóstico, debido a que su cuerpo en ningún momento presentó todos los síntomas de cuadro inicial con el que ingresó. El nivel de dolor se correspondía con el cuadro, pero las heridas no; y a nivel del sistema nervioso, estaba sana. El gran moretón seguía ahí y dolía cuando la examinaban o se movía demasiado, pero los calmantes hacían lo suyo. Tampoco presentaba ninguna herida interna, en apariencia, y tanto las placas realizadas como la tomografía salieron normales. 

El médico clínico a cargo de su caso aún no tenía la suficiente seguridad como para darle el alta y Marinette continuaba internada. Recibiendo visitas de Alya y algunas esporádicas del grupo de amigos; y de Chat Noir y Tikki durante la noche.

Las visitas diurnas le traían alegría y la mantenían distraída, pero las nocturnas acumulaban frascos con akumas dentro. Las noticias tampoco no eran muy alentadoras, hablando a diario de la misteriosa desaparición de Ladybug y como la ciudad iba quedando, de a poco, manchada por la destrucción esporádica. Ni Marinette ni Adrien ni los kwamis traían a colación aquél tema, por más que estuviesen al tanto y conscientes de que París no dejaba de preguntarse por Ladybug. 

Pero no hacia falta para Marinette hablarlo para querer remediarlo, por más que por el momento no estuviese en las condiciones necesarias. Aunque sea una vez, aunque sea solo para purificar a los akumas; pero no se atrevía.


	6. There's Something Fishy Going On

Las noticias eran iguales todos los días desde que Marinette se internó ¿Dónde estaba Ladybug? ¿Qué había sido de ella? Chat Noir no estaba dando ninguna entrevista al respecto, solo huía sin dejar rastros luego de liberar al akumatizado de turno. El silencio al que se llamaba solo levantaba más preguntas y los medios no tardaban en hacer especulaciones poco gratas.

Aquella tarde, como ya casi cualquier día, Alya cerró el frasco a tiempo capturando al akuma, mientras Chat Noir ayudó a la persona de turno a ponerse de pie. El rubio se acercó a ella para agradecerle y pedirle el frasco, como siempre, pero se encontró con la morena reticente a entregarle el frasco.

—¿Dónde está Ladybug?—preguntó abrazando el frasco contra su cuerpo. 

La preguntá lo agarró desprevenido y Chat Noir se detuvo a media acción y cerró las manos, como si fuese a defender de algo físico.

—¿Eh?

—Que dónde está Ladybug—repitió ella—. Hace más de una semana que no aparece, ni hace nada para reconstruir París. Y fuiste la última persona con quien se la vio, y te la llevaste.

Había un tono acusatorio, hasta casi de miedo. Chat Noir cambio su postura y se llevó la mano a su nuca. Estaba por responderle, Alya notó aquello y se relajó un poco. De no ser porque la prensa vio su oportunidad y comenzó a acercarse al lugar de los hechos para hacerle la misma pregunta o peores, él se hubiese quedado a responder con propiedad. 

Cierto tono de queja salió de Chat Noir, quien le dirigió una última mirada a Alya antes de retirarse del lugar.

* * *

—¿Entonces Alya se quedó con el akuma?—resumió Marinette, minutos después de que Chat Noir entrase por la ventana y se des-transformara.

Adrien asintió no se había alejado demasiado de la ventana, sobretodo porque Plagg estaba zampandose una porción de Camembert y no convenía que el olor impregnase la habitación.

—Veré si puedo hablar con ella para que se lo dé a Chat Noir hoy o… pronto. Es peligroso que lo tenga.

—También es peligroso que estén aquí —señaló ella—. Y no creo que tu casa o la mía sean igual de seguras.

Adrien la miró interrogante, para después hacer una mueca, y suspirar.

—No creo que sea lo indicado, no sabemos que pueda pasarte, qué hará Hawk Moth si ve que estas de vuelta al ruedo...—comenzó a decir, pero el suspiro de Marinette lo interrumpió.

—Lo sé, pero no sé cuántos frascos más vamos a poder esconder sin que se den cuenta...—replicó ella—; además, tampoco estoy segura cuándo me van a dar el alta.

Silencio, sus miradas no se encontraron, por más que mantuviese la mirada sobre Marinette, ella veía las sabanas como si fuesen lo más frustrante del universo.

Ayer le habían quitado el cuello ortopédico y, si bien, aún le costaba mover el cuello ya era por falta de costumbre que por dolor. Su espalda, de hecho, ya no le dolía tanto, pero todavía, ninguno de los médicos hablaba de darle el alta.

—No podemos dejar a París así en el entretanto. Aunque sea, debería hacerlo por la gente de París. Hawk Moth no debería darnos miedo.

Adrien resopló, caminando la distancia que había entre ellos dos para sentarse en el borde de la cama, lejos quedó la primera noche donde temía que lo descubrieran.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres quien pelea a solas—suspiró, tomándole la mano—. Pero esta bien, si es lo que milady desea…

El rostro de Marinette enrojeció, aún sin acostumbrar a escuchar a Adrien usar las mismas frases que Chat Noir. El rubio, si notó el detalle, no pronunció palabra.

—Aunque, primero, debería recuperar al Akuma de hoy, para evitar más problemas—agregó instantes después.

Ella asintió, conforme con aplazar la situación en esas circunstancias. No hablaron mucho más y, luego de que la energía de Plagg se restableció, Adrien volvió a convertirse en Chat Noir y salir por la ventana, guiñándole un ojo como señal de despedida. Marinette suspiró. Cada uno de los encuentros que tenía con Adrien a solas era para hablar de sus responsabilidades como superheroes. Tampoco era  que podían hacer otra cosa, esa charla quedaba pospuesta hasta que, al menos, a ella le diesen el alta; una razón más por la quería salir ya de ahí y volver a su casa.

* * *

Un mensaje dejado en el teléfono de su bastón le decía que Alya quería encontrarse con él para hablar y darle el último Akuma. No tardó en dirigirse hacia la casa de la chica y, aprovechando la ventana abierta de la habitación, entró allí.

Alya lo esperaba caminando con impaciencia por la habitación.

—Así que… ¿querías verme?—preguntó saludandola.

La morena se sobresaltó al escucharlo, claramente, demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para percibir su entorno.

—Chat Noir, pensaba que no...—se interrumpió a sí misma y sacudió su cabeza—. No importa. Ven sientate.

Le ofreció una silla y Chat no se negó al gesto.

—Supuse que querías que hablaramos después de la interrupción de esta tarde —comenzó él—. Y no tendré en problemas en responderte todas las preguntas que tengas, pero…

—No te preocupes, no habrá ninguna grabación ni subiré nada al blog—interrumpió ella

Chat Noir bajó el dedo con el que estaba imponiendo su único requisito, desconfiado. No es que no confiase en Alya… bueno, un poco sí y sólo en lo que respectaba a todo el asunto Ladybug y Chat Noir. 

—Espero que así sea, Milady estaría muy decepcionada si una sola palabra llegase al público—continuó él, sabiendo que esas palabras no tendrían mucho efecto, pero… nunca venían mal.

Alya bajó los hombros, incrédula por el voto de desconfianza y se dejó caer en la silla que estaba cerca de su computadora. y le mostró como apagaba el ordenador y, minutos después, el celular.

—¿Satisfecho?

—Nunca, pero gracias —sonrió él estirándose y subiendo los pies al borde del escritorio—. Muy bien, qué es lo que quieres saber.

—¿Dónde está Ladybug?— la pregunta salió disparada con más rapidez de la que esperaba.

Deshizo su postura para adoptar una pose más seria, que transmitiese mejor la honestidad de sus palabras. Suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

—Está… recuperándose—comenzó—, ese incidente la dejó… muy herida; pero ahora está bien. Tiene ganas de volver, pero no… no creo que sea conveniente que se arriesgue hasta estar completamente… bien.

Alya asintió, quizás no muy satisfecha, pero al menos, no podía decir que su respuesta no era honesta.

—Tuve que ver varias veces el video; el golpe fue… muy duro.

Fue el turno de Chat Noir de asentir, cruzándose de piernas y de brazos.

—Lo fue, quedó inconsciente durante una hora o dos—suspiró—. Quienes la atendieron dijeron que tuve que haberla movido, pero lo cierto es que no estaban ahí. Si la dejaba...

Pudo ver como un ojo de ella se entornaba levemente por lo dicho y supuso que estaba armando una conjetura en su cabeza. Por unos instantes, temió que relacionara el caso con Marinette. Sin embargo, asintió.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta—sonrió, no obstante, imitandolo en la postura—.¿Dónde está? Físicamente.

Chat Noir le regaló una media sonrisa.

—Serían super amigas, si pasaran más tiempo juntos ¿sabes?—acotó. Alya lo apuró con la mirada y él rió. Sí, por supuesto que lo serían, más si ya era amiga de Marinette—. Es una de las pocas cosas que no puedo decirte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque irías a verla—la respuesta fue simple y tan obvia para él, que se estiró los brazos, como para señalarlo.

—Oh, entonces, está en un lugar al que puedo ir—había cierto tono de sorpresa en su voz.

el rubio se detuvo a observarla y fue su turno de entrecerrar sus ojos. Pronunció un ligero “oh”. Quizás dijo algo más de lo que debía.

Sin moverse de su posición, Alya sonrió. Quizás no triunfante, pero sí satisfecha.

—Ahora ¿Por qué no hablas con los medios? La gente podría relajarse un poco si saben que Ladybug…

—No—la respuesta fue rotunda y él sacudió la cabeza—. Le dará más confianza a Hawk Moth y París sufriría peor que un solo ataque por día ¿Sabes cuántas personas tienen emociones negativas en un día?.

—¿Y crees que el silencio es mejor?

—Sí. En este caso, sí. Más porque ella se está recuperando, y en unos pocos días…—dejó que las palabras quedaran ahí, en el aire. No era su intención de hacer falsas promesas, pero de verdad quería ver a Marinette y a Ladybug fuera de esa cama—. Al menos, eso espero. No es agradable estar sin tu compañero de equipo, solo. Por más que aprecie tu ayuda . Es solo que ella y yo somos un equipo y…

Sintió una mano en el hombro, no se dio cuenta cuándo bajó la mirada. Alya le estaba sonriendo con simpatía.

—¿Estás preocupado por ella?—asintió por respuesta.

—No había pasado antes, si bien era algo que… podíamos esperar—suspiró—. Es que… ella es importante para mí.

—Te entiendo—ella sonrió, quitando la mano por encima de él—. Marinette, mi amiga, creo que la conoces…

Él asintió repetidas veces.

—Tuvo un accidente en ese ataque y terminó en una clínica, internada—suspiró—. Tuvo suerte que las lesiones no sean severas y se está recuperando con rapidez; pero no es lo mismo con ella ahí dentro. No es algo grato tener a una persona que quieres mal de salud.

* * *

Chat Noir no se quedó mucho más tiempo y se fue con el frasco en un bolso que ella le prestó, otra vez. Alya lo vio marcharse antes de cerrar la ventana y volver a encender la computadora. Fiel a su palabra, no filmó, ni grabó, ni transmitió nada. No obstante, no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese pequeño detalle que la venía molestando desde hacía varios, varios días.

Si bien era cierto que nunca pensó que Marinette pudiese ser Ladybug, y cuando lo hizo, fue en broma. Esta vez, tenía una sospecha bastante… contundente. Había hecho su investigación también, no hubo ningún ingreso en ninguna guardia de clínica u hospital de una persona con lesiones parecidas a las que podía tener la superheroína, excepto por Marinette.

Mientras volvía a mirar el video que subió a su página, por primera vez deseó estar equivocada. Su amiga no tenía por qué ponerse en el pie del cañón y arriesgar su vida a cambio de consecuencias como esas.


	7. Midnight  Ritual.

Cargando el morral que le dio Alya y a Marinette con una mochila propia también llena, Chat Noir se subió al borde de la ventana.

—Usar las escaleras no es una opción ¿no?—Mitad en broma, mitad en serio Marinette preguntó. La distancia que había entre su piso y el suelo era… bueno, preocupante.

—¿Y quitarle la diversión?—Chat Noir rió antes de dar el primer salto y empezar a escalar.

Marinette se aferró cual Koala, tan roja como asustada. Estaba acostumbrada a ese contacto cuerpo a cuerpo con Chat Noir, pero siendo ella Ladybug, además de que aún estaba redescubriendo toda esa cercanía con el conocimiento de quién era él. La espalda trabajada a la que se aferraba con sus brazos era la de Adrien también, así como el cabello que le hacía cosquillas y la cintura a la que sus piernas rodeaban. Su aliento, su respiración, esas manos que se agarraban de los bordes y detalles del edificio, las piernas que impulsaban cada salto… Todo era de Adrien y Chat Noir.

Uh, dios… tenía que pensar en otra cosa, distraer su mente para no colapsar de la vergüenza o emoción. Honestamente, ni siquiera sabía que era a esta altura, solo que le causaba una rara sensación que no podía determinar si le agradaba o no.

La escalada fue eterna y ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna. Para cuando llegaron a la terraza. Era un rectángulo muy amplio, con una pequeña habitación cuya puerta debía dar a las escaleras, un tanque de agua enorme, un montón de generadores eléctricos tamaño industrial y algunas otras cosas que podían intuir su función pero desconocían el nombre. Chat Noir ayudó a Marinette a ponerse de pie y, juntos, sacaron los frascos y los acomodaron en el suelo, en el espacio entre los generadores y la media pared. Algo que también lo hicieron con metódico silencio. Después del último, se miraron con cierta expectación.

Tikki salió de uno de los bolsillos del pijama de Marinette y le tocó la mano, para infundirle confianza. Ella le sonrió y tomó aire. Le dio una última mirada a Chat Noir y…

—Tikki, spots on!

Chat Noir observó de reojo, como si no debiera o fuese algo demasiado privado, pero queriendo ver. Era Marinette y su Ladybug al mismo tiempo, era volver a verla como tal después de más de una semana; por más que una no dejase de ser la otra, visualmente marcaba una diferencia. En ese momento, sintió que su corazón no había dejado de latir con ansiedad desde que la ayudó a salir de la camilla del hospital y se mordió el labio inferior.

Siendo Marinette completamente Ladybug, Chat Noir le hizo una reverencia, moviendo grácilmente su mano e inclinándose con suavidad.

—Madmoiselle Ladybug, un plaisir de la revoir —saludo.

La primera reacción de ella fue reír y buscar, con una mano de que se parara o algo porque no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Al sentir su mano, Chat Noir la tomó y le besó el dorso, con mucho cariño. Incapaz de pronunciar algo o quitarle la mano, pronunció una seguidilla inentendible de palabras que terminaron en la nada misma. Si así sería en este momento, no quería imaginarse cuando tuviesen que volver a pelear contra los supervillanos que creaba Hawk Moth.

—Digo lo mismo, Chat Noir… Er, es un placer… ¿volver?

Chat Noir sonrió, volviendo a tomar una postura erguida.

—¿Quieres ir directo al grano o…?—preguntó, señalándole los frascos.

—Tu me conoces—se atrevió a sonreír, intentando tener un poco más de seguridad en su actuar. ¿Por qué se le dio de actuar así tan… tan Chat Noir?

Sacó el yo-yo mágico y lo lanzó hacia el primer frasco, rompiéndolo y liberando al akuma, que empezó a volar hacia su libertad. Volvió a lanzarlo, esta vez para atrapar al akuma y purificarlo. Chat Noir solo observó el primer akuma, para los demás, trepó uno de los generadores y adoptó una pose de vigintante, por las dudas.Uno por uno, fue rompiendo cada frasco y purificando cada akuma. Le habrá llevado una buena hora y media hacerlos todos, pero lo hizo con paciencia y sin descansar.

Al terminar, observó los frascos rotos y el alrededor. El viento soplaba fuerte y hacía algo de frío por la hora. Chat Noir no había dejado de controlar los alrededores y parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Saltó a su encuentro y al sentirla cerca, el rubio bajó el bastón que estaba usando de largavistas y la miró por unos instantes. Se sonrieron y se sentaron en uno de los bordes, dejando las piernas que golaran libremente.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba— admitió 

—Estás a un paso de regresar París a su estado original,¿sabes?—ella asintió en respuesta—. Esta bien que tengamos toda la noche, pero si uno solo de los médicos llega a darse una vuelta por tu habitación…

Ladybug volvió a asentir de nuevo y separó sus labios para hablar, Chat Noir se interrumpió a sí mismo.

—Lo se. Solo… Solo estoy pensando en lo que dijiste—suspiró, decidiendo no mirarlo a él, sino al cielo—; y creo que tienes razón… aunque no se por cuánto tiempo pueda durar hasta que decida atacarte con más fuerza.

Chat Noir asintió, sin decir  demasiado. Era una situación difícilmente de mantener porque ellos tenían poco control de la misma: la intensidad del ataque dependía de Hawk Moth y cuánto podría él esperar o no por Ladybug antes de resignarse y perseguir a Chat Noir hasta las últimas consecuencias; el alta de Marinette y su regreso como Ladybug dependería del equipo médico que no estaba dejándola ir en este momento.

—Siempre está la opción de escaparte—sugirió, por llenar el silencio.

—Mis padres se volverían locos—respondió ella, aunque con una leve sonrisa.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es como los padres deberían funcionar— alargó el brazo hacia ella y la acercó a él. Ladybug no opuso resistencia y hasta se acomodó para poder descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.

—Uhm… a veces me gustaría que no fuesen tan invasivos—Chat Noir sonrió y mantuvo el silencio, disfrutando esa cercanía

Era algo cómodo ya, el silencio; no había una necesidad de expresar todos sus miedos, todas sus inquietudes, todo lo que les pasaba. Sí, eventualmente tendrían que hacerlo, pero no era el momento y por ende, disfrutarían como pudieran esa nueva pseudo etapa de su relación, en ambos ámbitos de su vida. Al menos, hasta que encontraran el balance, hasta que sintiesen que podían hablar de  _ ese _ tema. No importaba si cuando eran Adrien y Marinette sólo pudieran hablar fluidamente de sus roles como Chat Noir y Ladybug, o que como tales, a Marinette se le dificultara responder a los avances románticos de Chat Noir como siempre lo hizo.

Dos médicos salieron por la puerta que ellos no usaron, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso que a los dos héroes saltar en su lugar y bajar a buscar refugio, cuidando de no pisar los restos de frascos.

Chat Noir pudo escuchar cómo prendían un cigarrillo cada uno. En principio, parecían hablar de temas mundanos y las clásicas picas de trabajo. En principio.

—¿Cuándo crees que Fablet va a dejar ir a esa chica?—preguntó uno después de una larga calada.

—Ni idea, sabes que está obsesionado con que ella es Ladybug—respondió el otro, sin mucho interés. Chat Noir se tensó en el lugar y Ladybug lo miró interrogante, dado que ella no tenía el sentido de la audición aumentado.

—Vio demasiadas veces el video, aunque algo de razón puede llegar a tener. Un golpe como el que recibió podría generar esas heridas… y si, en alguna de esas, su traje mágico funcionó como amortiguador…

—Sí, podría ser. Pero también es medio tirado de los pelos…

—Eh, ya sabés como es Fablet.

—El aire parece que está para lluvia—cambiando de tema, los dos médicos continuaron hablando por lo que les duró el cigarrillo.

Recién, al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba de nuevo, Chat Noir se volvió a Ladybug con una seriedad inusual.

—¿Cómo se llama el médico a cargo de tu caso?

Ella lo miró sin entender en un principio, pero le respondió.

—Fablet, ¿Por?

Chat Noir apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, evaluando qué hacer o decir.

—Creo que tenemos que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes.


	8. The Breaking Point

—Tienes que irte, tenemos que encontrar un lugar en el que...—Chat Noir no dejaba de hablar frenético, mientras se movía por la habitación, intentando ubicar los bolsos con la ropa y cosas de Marinette—. En otro momento, buscaremos los frascos, dudo que los encuentren pronto por cómo limpian el lugar, y....

Ladybug lo veía ir y venir sin hacer nada. No se paró a explicarle demasiado y solo muy por encima pronunció palabras que no tenían sentido si no estaban en una oración coherente.

En un principio, trató de llamarlo por su nombre, pedirle que parara un segundo porque no estaba haciendo nada más que cansarse. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta que eso no estaba funcionando. No tardó en tomarlo por el brazo y tirar de él para que se detuviera. Chat Noir se quedó quieto en su lugar, esperando a ver tenía Ladybug para decirle. Ella lo miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

—No creo que podamos hacer algo si no nos detenemos a pensar un poco—le dijo y con un gesto, lo invitó a sentarse en el borde de la camilla.

Chat Noir suspiró y se dejó llevar, a sabiendas de que ella tenía razón.

—Hasta ahora, lo que entiendo, es que tengo que irme de aquí, por mi ¿seguridad?—pasó en limpio.

Chat Noir sacudió la cabeza en negativa

—El médico que lleva tu caso, eh…—comenzó a chasquear los dedos, intentando recordar el nombre que los otros médicos dijeron en la azotea.

—Fablet

—Sí, Fablet. Esta casi seguro que eres Ladybug—continuó—. Los médicos que estaban allá arriba, comentaron al respecto. Quién sabe si quiere asegurarse o cómo quiere hacerlo. O que clase de lunático puede llegar a ser y…

El verborrágico discurso brotó de nuevo y Ladybug no tardó en perderse de nuevo en el sinfín de palabras que no paraba de salir de la boca de ese chico. Intentó mantener un poco la compostura debido a que Adrien=Chat Noir por más que en ese momento Chat Noir fuese lo más distante a Adrien. Necesitaba traerlo de nuevo a tierra. Y no con palabras.

Chat Noir lo vio venir, pero aún así no entendía que era lo que Ladybug pretendía. La mano de ella se deslizó como la seda desde el borde de su mandibula hasta detrás de la oreja, dejando los cuatro dedos allí y el pulgar del otro lado. Fue en ese momento que él se interrumpió a sí mismo y miró a Ladybug expectante. En ese momento, ella comenzó a acariciarlo. Detrás de la oreja.

—Ehm… ¿Qué estas...?—un ronroneo involuntario surgió de él sin que lo pudiese evitar y antes de que pudiese terminar la pregunta, estaba entregado a la caricia, cual felino.

Ladybug se reservó para sí la risa; de los dos, quien estaba más y mejor conectado a la esencia de su traje, era él. Y si bien siempre le resultó un dato curioso, nunca creyó que le sería útil. Una lastima que supiera que ese mismo gesto se lo estaba haciendo a Adrien, Marinette intentó concentrarse en el asunto que tenían frente a sí antes de dejarse llevar por esos pequeños detalles que sin duda la dejarían fuera de juego y babeando.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Milady?—protestó él sin dejar de ronronear, cerrando los ojos, haciendo que su voz saliera mas gruesa e, incluso, emitiese un intento de gemido placentero mientras inclinaba su cabeza más y más hacia la mano.

—Necesitas relajarte, gatito—explicó ella—. No pude notarlo antes porque tenía en mi cabeza mis propios dilemas, pero… Ni siquiera Chat Noir es un manojo de nervios y preocupación, Adrien.

Chat Noir abrió un ojo y la miró mientras movía su cabeza por intuición para recibir más caricias.

—Eso es porque me preocupas—se atrevió a confesar o no se dio cuenta de que lo hizo. Todo él se sentía a merced de aquellos dedos finos, era capaz de entregar su Miraculous por más tiempo de esas caricias.

Marinette guardó silencio sin saber que decir o hacer más que seguir con aquello. Sí, no era nuevo que Chat Noir se preocupara a morir por ella, que hasta haya llegado a sacrificarse más de varias veces, sino que era algo diario en él hacia ella. Saber que era Adrien quien estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la de ella cada vez… bueno, no hacía más que complicar toda esa cosa en su interior que se suponía que eran sus sentimientos hacia Adrien y su apreciación sobre Chat Noir… pero difícilmente podía llamó así dado a que ni siquiera podía NOMBRARLO APROPIADAMENTE.

—Casi te pierdo, milady—continuó él—. No quiero que vuelva a pasar. Jamás, y lo sabes.

—Uhm—emitió ella, por llenar el vacío del silencio que se hizo ¿Era así como se iba a dar esa charla que necesitaban?

—Sí, lo sabes —aseguró él con un poco más de entereza, encontrando las fuerzas suficientes para alejarse de aquella mano y erguirse en el lugar. Su ronroneo, no obstante, no se detuvo y Chat Noir se miró a sí mismo, reprochandoselo—. Tu identidad está en juego, esta vez. Otra vez. Y no sé que es lo que va a pasar si el Dr. Fablet encuentra las pruebas suficientes para confirmar lo que cree, ni que está dispuesto a hacer para conseguirlo.

Sentados uno al lado del otro, se miraron de nuevo. Uno intentando convencer de que tenían que irse ya. Otra, intentando entender hasta qué punto Chat Noir estaba siendo honesto con sus sentimientos. Ladybug suspiró, alejando todo pensamiento que no tuviese que ver con la prioridad del momento.

—De acuerdo, pero necesito que me lleves a un lugar, primero—condicionó—. Pase lo que pase, tengo que avisarles.

Chat Noir asintió sin decir nada.

* * *

La dejó sobre la acera. La esperó mientras abría la puerta. La siguió mientras subía al departamento. Esperó con ella mientras tocaban el timbre reiteradas veces. En cuanto Tom abrió la puerta y reconoció a su hija, el abrazo fue inminente. Chat Noir sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué él está aquí?—las dos preguntas más importantes se dispararon solas luego de verla por primera vez en días, de pie y sin las ropas del hospital.

—De eso tengo que hablarles, necesito que despiertes a mamá también—Marinette esquivó las preguntas mientras pasaba dentro del departamento junto a Chat Noir.

Lo que siguió después fue… bueno, todo menos grato y a Chat Noir le tocó ser testigo de una de las confesiones menos esperadas, pero necesarias para todo lo que podía avecinarse. 

En cuanto se diesen cuenta que Marinette no estaba, es muy probable que desde la clínica llamen avisando que estaban haciendo la denuncia de persona desaparecida, preguntando si Marinette misma estaba allí. Muy posiblemente, el Dr. Fablet caiga presa de la frustración y el enojo no haberla vigilado más exhaustivamente y Hawk Moth aproveche para akumatizarlo. Y, entonces, todo podría volverse mucho peor. Sus propios padres podrían correr peligro y la preocupación por no saber donde su propia hija estaba solo iba a generarles una angustia innecesaria. Una, que Marinette no quería que Hawk Moth también aprovechase. Temía que toda la situación sirviese solo para generar más sospechas sobre la identidad de Ladybug y al sacar el factor común, ella quedase revelada. ¿Por qué escaparía, sino, de la clínica en un primer lugar?

Por eso, ella estaba ahí, confesando la verdad que no quería confesar. Diciéndoles quién era y que todo iba a estar bien, que tenían que esconderse pronto, antes de que la policía llegara, antes de que las preguntas llegaran. Que ella se encargaría de resolverlo. Que ella y Chat Noir tenían un plan que no podían decirles todavía.

Vio la incredulidad en los rostros de Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng, vio el miedo, la realización de lo que su pequeña hija hizo y hacía. Empezaron a unir los puntos y…

—¿Y Adrien? ¿No fue él que te llevó a la clínica?—preguntó Sabine.

—Eh, si. Solo porque le pedí que lo hiciese—Chat Noir habló, dando un paso al frente—. Tenía que poner en orden mis ideas y pensar en una estrategia para que El Catrín no hiciese más daño del que ya estaba hecho, además de ver cómo iba a resolver las cosas sin Ladybug a mi lado. 

Fue su turno de inventar con credibilidad cómo le dijo a Adrien que mintiera porque le mintió a él en primer lugar; de como lo mezcló con la verdad al decir que, hasta ese momento, él nunca supo que Ladybug era Marinette. 

Fue difícil y tardaron lo justo para que, cuando ya tenían una mochila y cartera preparadas, el teléfono sonó, informando lo que su propia hija previó. Marinette despidió a sus padres en cuanto los vio colgar el teléfono y los apuró a irse. Compartieron un abrazo familiar estrecho y algunas lagrimas. Un “Estamos orgullosos de ti” y  “ten cuidado” combo, sumado al “cuando esto pase, tendremos que hablar seriamente”

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Marinette respiró con pesadez y pegó su espalda a la puerta. Chat Noir puso una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió, simpatizando con ella.

—Vamos, terminemos con esto...—pidió inspirando hondo, en un intento de disimular las lágrimas y la voz quebrada.

* * *

No iban a comprometer al Maestro Fu por si acaso, así que, en vez de ir hacia él, buscaron un lugar deshabitado. Una fábrica abandonada serviría por el momento. Entre el polvo, las arañas, ratas y todo lo olvidado, consiguieron armar un pequeño refugio.

Lograron armar una habitación con estanterías olvidadas y una mediasombra negra. En el espacio privado entre aquellas cuatro estanterias, limpiaron exhaustivamente como para poder colocar un aislante y un colchón inflable que Marinette solía usar en algunas acampadas que hizo con su familia. Una bolsa de dormir y una almohada hicieron el toque final.

—Ahora, tendremos que esperar—comentó Chat Noir—. Por el momento, creo que lo mejor es que duermas un poco.

Ella asintió sin decir nada, no iba a mentir que estaba cansada mental y emocionalmente. Chat Noir le dijo un par de cosas más, como que ya no hacía falta que Tikki se fuese con él, y que le haría bien un poco de compañía en el entretanto o que él volvería en cuanto pudiese simular que cumplía con sus obligaciones ordinarias.

—Adrien, espera—llamó. Quizás más por el cansancio que otra cosa, fue que lo llamó por su nombre real y no por el alterego.

Chat Noir se detuvo en el lugar y giró a verla.

—Gracias.

Él le sonrió felinamente y, tan cansado como ella, le respondió

—No es nada.


	9. Some Revelations

**Some Revelations.**

Unas pocas horas más tarde, era hora de ingreso a clases. Y, como si no fuese suficiente, el chisme de que Marinette estaba desaparecida, de alguna manera, estaba en boca de todos. Adrien se sorprendía de lo rápido que corría la información en una ciudad tan grande como París. Nino intentó hablarle al respecto, así como Alya, pero solo asintió y apenas manifestó su preocupación. Estaba que se caía de sueño.  No prestó mucha atención a ninguna de las clases del día y a la hora de salir, se fue directo hacia su casa. Pidió comida a su habitación y observó las noticias por si el ataque de un nuevo akumatizado se hacía eco.

Nada, por suerte.

En vez de dormir, como hubiese preferido, envolvió los alimentos, los guardó en su mochila (previo vaciarla) agregó un par de cargadores portatiles y sus cables, y salió por  la ventana sin haberse transformado en Chat Noir. Tenía entendido que el dia de ayer se realizó un control de las posiciones de las cámaras y como que en ese momento, no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para hacer la rutina de correr las cámaras lo suficiente para generar el punto ciego que le permitía escabullirse por allí. Lo malo era que, como Adrien, no tenía ni la elasticidad ni la agilidad de Chat Noir, así que le llevó un poco más de tiempo.

En el camino, se detuvo en una tienda para comprar una radio portátil y sus respectivas pilas de repuesto, así como algunas golosinas. Durante todo el camino, no pudo evitar sentirse observado, pero era muy posible que fuese su nivel de paranoia. Cuando no pudo resistirlo más y aún le quedaba un buen tramo de camino, ingresó en la primera boca de subterraneo que vio y se aseguró de mezclarse entre la multitud antes de escabullirse hacia el tunel. Esperó a que pasara el coche de turno y se transformó. De ahí en más, fue un poco más fácil y rápido llegar hasta la fábrica abandonada y escabullirse por una de las ventanas laterales. Al llegar a la habitación con la habitación que improvisaron horas antes, tocó como si ésta fuese una puerta.

—Milady ¿está presentable?—preguntó

Un quejido se escuchó primero y después un suspiro. Escuchó un poco de movimiento aquí y allá y, finalmente, la estanteria se corrió unos centímetros, lo suficiente para dejarlo pasar. La visión de Marinette, despeinada y con cara de sueño lo animó un poco. Le producía una especie de ternura verla con un aire tan indefenso y frágil. Apretó los labios para no ponerla nerviosa por su reacción. Le hizo una reverencia a la que ya de por sí le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Dormiste bien?—preguntó, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces.

—Me duele la espalda —se quejó con un tono adormilado. Le sonrió con simpatía y la acompañó de nuevo hasta el colchón, donde ambos se sentaron.

—Traje comida, por si tienes hambre—comentó sacandose la mochila y extendiendole las porciones reservadas.

Pusieron a cargar el teléfono de Marinette y mientras él intentaba sintonizar la radio para agarrar algún programa de noticias, no hablaron demasiado. Recién cuando la señal estaba captada y hablando de temas mundanos y ella hubiese terminado de comer, se miraron las caras sin mucho qué decirse. Tikki comía, a su gusto, una galleta.

—Alya y Nino, y seguramente los demás, están preocupados por vos—comentó para sacarle conversación—. No me sorprendería si tuvieras mensajes de alguno de ellos.

—Ahora veré cuando encienda el celular—asintió ella—. No creo que convenga responder, igual. Me gustaría comunicarme con mis padres.

Chat Noir asintió.

—Deben estar preocupados y terminando de agarrarle la mano al asunto—acotó.

—Sí—fue su turno de asentir con la cabeza—. Estaba pensando que… en un rato podríamos salir a patrullar la zona. Para ver si logramos hacerlo salir.

—Si no hay noticias en este momento, lo más probable es que todavía no haya salido de su escondite—sugirió, acomodándose a sus anchas en el colchón, no dudando en recostarse un poco—. Si sales, puede que lo hagas convencerse de ello e impulsarlo a que Hawk Moth lo akumatice...

—¡Ey!—soltó una risa por ver su espacio invadido. El otro, se desperezó felinamente.

—Dormí una hora y media, no protestes—advirtió divertido, sintió un leve empujón que no lo hizo correr, pero le dio cosquillas—. Si quieres, puedes acostarte conmigo, Princesa.

Y tuvo el atrevimiento de guiñarle un ojo. Fue testigo de cómo el rostro de Marinette se enrojecía como un tomate y no pudo contener una risa que le correspondió a un ligero golpe en las costillas.

—¡Au! Pero si no he hecho nada malo—se quejó.

—Lo haces para molestarme.

—Solo te ofrezco mi amor ¿Qué tiene de malo?

El rojo de las mejillas de Marinette se intensificó aún más. Tikki tosió como si se hubiese atragantado y la atención de ella cambió de inmediato hacia su kwami. Si la cola tipo cinturón que él tenía tuviese vida propia, se balancearía de un lado a otro, pensativa. Era consciente del cambio de comportamiento de ella en torno a Chat Noir, como dejaba de rechazarle sus avances para no ofrecerle respuesta o generarle la misma reacción que tenía Marinette con él como Adrien.

—Oh...

Una pequeña idea acudió a su mente y el sonrojó lo agarró a él también. Tosió, a su vez, como si con eso pudiese disimularlo.

—Een fin… —arrastró las palabras, aclarandose la garganta—. Podemos instarlo a que Hawk Moth lo convierta en uno de sus supervillanos y pelear codo a codo tu y yo como en los viejos tiempos; pero eso no quitará el problema de fondo. Si el Dr. Fablet sigue creyendo que eres quien eres… Te recomendaría que no vayas nunca más a esa clinica, y Dios quiera que no tengas ningún accidente de aquí a tu muerte.

La escuchó ahogar la risa y sonrió, quizás un poco más tranquilo.

—Sí, lo sé—comentó ella, quien seguía dándole la espalda, entreteniendose con las caras que Tikki le hacía—. Pero a lo mejor, así, podremos decir o hacer de cuenta que yo sabíamos y tomamos… tomaste la medida de poner a salvo a Marinette, y…

No llegó a terminar la frase, dado que el bastón de Chat Noir comenzó a sonar. Chat Noir miró la espalda de Marinette y alargó la mano para atender.

—Chat Noir al habla ¿con quién tengo el…? ¡Oh! ¡ALYA!—exageró el tono como para que Marinette le oyera. Se sentó de golpe—. ¿Mari…Mari-quien? … Ah, sí, sí… ehm… ¿Cómo era?

Atrapó la mirada de Marinette en el momento justo que ella se volteaba a ver como alejaba el bastón por los gritos de Alya.

—Bueno, sí. La recuerdo ¿Qué pasa con ella?—inquirió sonriendole a la chica, quien desvió la vista de él hacia Tikki y pareciera que se susurraban algo—. ¡Oh! ¿Desapareció? ¿De la noche a la…? Bueno, no me puedes culpar por intentar, si ya sabías que yo… Ahora, lo que me pregunto es cómo te enteras… ¿suponías? ¿Por qué? ¿Intuición? 

Hizo una pequeña pausa para reír y no tardó en pedirle disculpas a la morena y fingir que se aclaraba la garganta.

—Sí, porque está en peligro—confesó—. ¿qué cómo lo sé yo? Porque en esa misma clínica est… claro, milady estaba ahí. No como ella sino como su iden… Sí, ¿que se siente haber estado tan cerca y tan…? ¡Ok! ¡Ok! No grites que tengo oídos sensibles… Sí. Sí. No exactamente. Lo escuché al pasar y con milady tomamos medidas provisorias. Somos un equipo magistral, tenemos planes para todo.

Unos largos instantes de silencio.

—Sí, también tomamos medidas para eso—asintió con cierta energía. Aguardó unos instantes en silencio y buscó con la vista a Marinette. Cuando no hubo caso, alargó la mano libre y le tocó el hombro.

Al encontrarse sus miradas, Chat Noir tomó aire y repitió la misma pregunta que Alya le había hecho.

—¿Quieres verla? —los ojos de Marinette se abrieron, casi con terror—. No, milady está patrullando en este momento. De civil, sigue herida y acordamos no transformaciones hasta que esté bien.

Otra pausa, un suspiro de su parte.

—Sí, puedo imaginarme cómo es, pero… la cosa es que no voy a arriesgar tu seguridad y la de ella para cumplir un capricho. Ya demasiado arriesgado fue permitirle que le avisara a los pad… Sí, es por eso que también están fuera de alcance. Si la persona en cuestion de quien Ladybug y yo sospechamos… claro, exactamente. 

Sintió un tironcito de la mano libre y levantó la vista para ver a Marinette alzarle un cartel en el que le pedía que la dejase venir. La miró un tanto inseguro y suspiró.

—Bueno… sí. Te pasaré la dirección. Pero no vengas con nadie, podrías comprometer su ubicación y...—alejó el bastón de él y lo miró con frustración—. Y cortó.

Intercambió una mirada con Marinette e hizo una mueca.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces...—pidió.

—No es la mejor de las ideas, pero...—ella se encogió de hombros. Chat Noir asintió.

—Iré a esperarla… 


	10. One More Secret

**One More Secret.**

Bastó un par de bostezos para que Marinette lo mandara a dormir. En un primer momento, se negó, pero no tardó en ceder pocos instantes después porque se quedó dormido solo. Ella lo acomodó como pudo sobre la cama improvisada y lo observó. No pudo evitar sonreír y preguntarse si, sin el traje dormía también acurrucado como un felino. Pasó su mano por la cabellera rubia y enseguida lo notó ronronear. ¿Aun dormido? Marinette tuvo que aguantar la risa por miedo a despertarlo, pero siguió acariciándolo. A ella le gustaba Adrien por ese corazón noble y las ganas de hacer lo correcto, por la bondad que le salía. Chat Noir, en ese aspecto, no era distinto. Dios, si hasta estaba dispuesto a morir por Ladybug, quien, en teoría, le gustaba.

Su pregunta, su especie de miedo, era si Adrien gustaría de ella por ella o por ser Ladybug. No creía (ya no creía, mejor dicho), que decía lo que decía por decirlo, porque tenía un alma de bufón, pero ahora su miedo no era ese.

El rostro de Tikki apareció frente a ella y le sonrió simpatizando.

—¿Qué piensas?— preguntó. Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

—Cosas que no importan ahora.

Tikki estuvo por hablar, pero el bastón hizo un sonido particular. Marinette se estiró a tomarlo y vio la llamada entrante con el icono de Alya.

Atendió. Ella estaba en los alrededores y Marinette se detuvo a orientarla por donde tenía que entrar y donde estaba ella. Al cabo de unos minutos, alguien tocaba una de las estanterías como si fuese una puerta y la voz de su amiga se hizo oír por encima del murmullo de la radio. Marinette corrió una de las paredes improvisadas con cuidado y la hizo pasar. Le hizo gesto de silencio y le señaló al minino durmiente.

—¿Qué le pasó?—inquirió con curiosidad, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y descolgaba la mochila para acomodarse mejor.

—No durmió en toda la noche—respondió, sentándose, cerca de él—. Ni en todo el día.

—El cansancio lo consumió —acotó su amiga y Marinette asintió.

Entonces notó una mirada de cariño hacia el rubio y Alya sonrió.

—Sí, lo vi estos días. Parecía nervioso todo el tiempo—comentó en un suspiro—. Hay que darle crédito por preocuparse así por su compañera.

Marinette asintió, de nuevo, esta vez con un aire más pensativo.

—Hablando de Ladybug ¿pudiste verla?— preguntó su amiga mientras revolvía su mochila, Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—No, exactamente—empezó a mentir, intentando no ponerse nerviosa—. Si estuvo, fue cuando estaba… eh, durmiendo.

Alya asintió, casi sin prestar mucha atención.

—Que raro que, conociéndose ustedes, no se haya involucrado más...—señaló.

—Bueno, no sé… quizás aún sigue herida… y… que se yo… quizás esta ocupada haciendo otras cosas, con su vida privada y todo eso…

—Claro, debe estar preocupada porque su identidad está en juego. Es, honestamente, entendible.

Marinette asintió reiteradas veces. La morena sacó una tablet de entre sus pertenencias y la encendió, frente a la mirada atenta de su amiga. Por

—Aunque me interesaría saber cuáles son los motivos del médico para creer que de todas las personas, tú eres Ladybug.

—Ah… no tengo idea. Calculo que será porque el tipo de…¿herida?—sugirió ella—. El Dr. Fablet es médico, debe tener algún fundamento.

Alya asintió con gravedad. Inhaló y exhaló aire en el mismo tono y Marinette se encogió en el lugar.

—Sí, también puede ser eso—comentó—. Se supone, además, que los trajes de Ladybug y Chat Noir son mágicos, tienden a amortiguar los golpes.

Marinette asintió, insegura ya por el tono que hablaba su amiga.

—Por más que los supervillanos enviados por Hawk Moth tengan más fuerza, cualquier herida que ellos tengan con el traje sería mucho menor comparada con la de cualquier civil. Incluso la tuya… que no fue muy grave, gracias a todos los cielos.

Alya la miró, tocando algunas cosas en su tablet. Luego se inclinó hacia ella, mostrándole el video que preparó. Marinette tomó entre sus manos el objeto y observó: era un video de una camara de vigilancia del hospital.

Mostraba como de la ventana de una habitación entraba o salía Chat Noir, dependiendo de la hora que se mostraba en la esquina superior del video. Marinette vio como, todas las noches, sin falta, el rubio aparecía, cargando un morral que parecía pesada y se iba, minutos después, con el mismo morral vacío.

Levantó la vista a Alya, quien solo gesticuló para que siguiera viendo. Pálida como una hoja, Marinette volvió la vista al aparato y vio los once días que estuvo allí. El último día, la noche anterior, se mostró como salía, cargando con una persona y escalaba hacia arriba para. La cámara de seguridad cambió a una que estaba en la azotea, donde se vio, pese a la oscuridad y por el movimiento, que quien parecía Chat Noir subía allí y dejaba a su acompañante a su lado. Hubo un destello de luz en donde se pudo apreciar, claramente, como aquella persona en pijama se transformaba en quien parecía Ladybug y después, ambos, desaparecían hacia un costado. La cámara volvió a cambiar y se mostró, nuevamente, a Chat Noir y quien parecía Ladybug, entrando a la habitación por la ventana para que, unos minutos más tarde, Chat Noir saliera con una chica con vestimenta de calle y una mochila hacia una dirección desconocida.

Marinette volvió a levantar la vista hacia Alya, quien no dejó que su amiga dijese nada antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

.

Sí, en perspectiva, ambos tendrían que haber tenido más cuidado para esas cosas. Los dos se confiaron demasiado en que no iba a haber cámaras de seguridad en aquellas partes de la clínica. Alya le dijo que después de clases fue a la clínica y como que robó los videos que aún no habían sido entregados a la policía, que las cámaras estaban puestas en cada piso y según el ala; que se dio cuenta que era la habitación de Marinette por esos detalles, que en sí el rostro de la persona o sus rasgos físicos no se veían, pero que sí se podía dilucidar quien era al cotejar la lista de asignaciones de cama con la ubicación de las cámaras.

—Tuve mis sospechas, como el Dr. Fablet; además de que también me metí donde no debía para ver los registros de ingresos de las guardias—le relató—. Cuando Chat Noir ayer me dijo que estaba en un lugar donde se la podía visitar, sabía que mentía; ninguna herida que se asemejaba con la gravedad que él hablaba que Ladybug tenía coincidía con los diagnósticos dados en todas las clínicas y hospitales del area.

Lo más parecido era lo de Marinette. Alya calculaba que un médico podía hacer algunas suposiciones más o mejores fundadas, pero que también tendrían que ver que tan interesado en Ladybug estuviese.

Marinette no sabia que decir, ni como reaccionar. Su amiga se dio cuenta por un descuido que ambos tuvieron. Sopesó la idea de despertar a Chat y avisarle, pero… no quería despertarlo. Ya demasiado tenía con todos esos días casi por su cuenta, su preocupación por ella y todas las cosas a las que tenía que atender como Adrien. Se quedó callada y la escucho, Alya no le reclamaba por no habérselo dicho, hasta en cierto punto parecía entenderlo. Ahora. Le pidió disculpas por, en su momento, haber intentado descubrirla, pero… Marinette entendía aquello; eran los primeros meses donde ella y Chat Noir eran LA sensación por ser la novedad. Ella apenas le contó que tuvo que decírselo a sus padres también.

—Entonces, el sabe quien eres...—señalo a Chat Noir—. Tu…

Marinette negó la cabeza con demasiado ímpetu. No iba a decirle quien era Chat Noir.

—No, nunca. Fui muy estricta respecto a eso y no… él respeta esa decisión. Entiende que es por nuestra seguridad.

Alya asintió.

—Entonces eso de que Adrien…

Marinette asintió y se sonrojó. Estiró la mano hacia Chat Noir y empezó a acariciarle el cabello, intentando distraerse de la situación en sí, produciendo el ronroneo que ella ya conocía. Alya la miró, viendo por primera vez ese evento; una sonrisa particular se asomó en sus labios.

—Me acuerdo estar en el auto de él, yendo a la clínica y a él hablándome para distraerme del dolor—no era mentira, pero… tampoco la ayudaba a sentirse mejor respecto a seguir mintiendo.

Alya sonrió por ver esa escena que parecía tan normal para Marinette.

—Parece comportarse como uno de verdad.

—Si, los trajes… hacen eso. A él más. Y es divertido a veces.

—Lo recuerdo, lo he visto antes.

—Cuando se enfrentaron a Audimatrix—asintió ella.

—Si no fuese porque se que te gusta Adrien—Marinette se tensó involuntariamente—. Diría que es recíproco lo suyo.

Por toda respuesta, ella sonrió.

Alya, en complicidad, la codeó.

—Imaginate si fuese Adrien.

Dios santo y todo el coro angelical. Que alguien le pare el carro a la intuición de esa mujer.

—¡Au!—el quejido de Chat Noir acompañado con llevarse las manos a la zona que sintió el tirón. Se dio vuelta y miró a Marinette con reproche—. Apreciaría que tengas más cuidado, mi… Marinette.

Alya tuvo que reprimir la risa mientras su amiga se deshacía en disculpas intentando explicarse. La radio los interrumpió ante la mención de "noticia de última hora" y, más tarde, el avistamiento de una persona akumatizado. Escucharon la ubicación y en cuanto la locutora anunció que se estaría previendo la aparición de Chat Noir en los próximos momentos allí, el trío dejó de prestar atención.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es el llamado a la acción—Alya se dirigió a Chat Noir, quien se desperezaba mientras asentía a sus palabras.

—Deberé pedirte que te retires a un lugar seguro—dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Hablaré con milady para saber si ella estaría disponible y sino, te llamaré a ti.

—Con que soy la segunda opción, ¿eh?—Alya señaló, haciéndose un poco la ofendida

—Yup. Lo siento. No, miento; no lo hago—el otro se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos—. Ladybug siempre estará primero para mí

Le guiñó un ojo y la otra rompió en risas cómplices, pero accedió a irse. Mientras la veía irse, Marinette recordó por qué decidió que viniese en primer lugar y tuvo que correrla algunos metros, dejando a Chat Noir atrás.

—Me olvidé de pedírtelo, pero si puedes encontrar algo el Dr. Fablet…

La morena rió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Voy a empezarles a cobrar por mis servicios de recadera a ustedes dos ¿eh?

Marinette rió y la vio irse antes de darse vuelta y encontrarse con Chat Noir y Tikki esperando por ella.

—¿Tanto tiempo con ella y no se lo pediste?¿De qué hablaron?—inquirió el rubio inclinándose sobre ella y mirándola con sospecha complice.

Marinette no tardó en alejarlo sutilmente, divertida.

—Nada que te interese, gatito—replicó—. Ahora, vamos; tenemos que salvar París.

El tono de confianza, la postura y el hecho de que no esperó una respuesta de su parte para transformarse, provocó una sonrisa amplia en el rubio y no tardó en seguirla.


	11. The Talk

**The Talk**

—¡Tiene a Alya!—¿Por que esa chica siempre se las arreglaba para ir a donde el peligro estaba?

Chat Noir suspiró y se adelantó a Ladybug al grito de "dejame a mi". Un último "ella lo sabe, no dejes que lo diga" de su compañera para entender el peligro fueron las palabras que escuchó. Saltó, corrió y se impulsó con el bastón mientras pensaba como ser de ayuda.

Dr. Revelio tenía facciones, según Ladybug, similares a las del Dr. Fablet y el hecho de que estuviese obsesionado con su identidad, reafirmaba las sospechas de ambos. El hombre estaba recorriendo las calles de París intentando que le digan quién era Ladybug, y con quien se encontraba, la auscultaba para saber si mentían o no con su respuesta. Quien no sabía, era paralizado con una jeringa; la misma suerte tenía quien mentía.

Ambos héroes no tardaron en poner manos a la obra, dispuestos a no perder un minuto más. Desakumatizar a. Dr. Fablet sería devolverle un poco de normalidad a Marinette en aquellos últimos días, quien sentía que lo necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

Durante los primeros minutos de enfrentamiento, se concentraron en medir a su enemigo de turno. Dr. Revelio poseía ataques para todos los rangos de alcance: de lejos, lanzaba las agujas con suero paralizante, así como las jeringas llenas del mismo liquido; de media distancia, poseía un escalpelo de gran tamaño (Chat dedicó algunos malos chistes al respecto y un comentario sobre la falta de originalidad), y una banda de goma tipo latex de igual tamaño que empleaba como látigo; y para la corta, como si todo lo anterior no fuese suficiente, el estetoscopio. Bastante completo, aunque debía detenerse unos segundos cuando intercambiaba de arma debido a que las sacaba del maletín semicircular que poseía. Calculaban que el akuma debía de estar ahi.

Alya llegó, no por coincidencia sino porque parecía que había cumplido con el encargo de Marinette momentos antes. Dr. Revelio la vio, la recordó de las visitas del hospital a Marinette, sumó dos y dos… y bueno.

Chat Noir saltó, corrió y se impulsó con el bastón hasta llegar hasta ellos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, usó su bastón para golpear a Dr. Revelio en la articulación del codo, logrando que soltara a la morena por el solo hecho de haber tocado uno de los puntos de presión del cuerpo.

—¡Corre!—ordenó, quedandose para enfrentarlo el tiempo suficiente para Alya pudiese escapar.

Un pequeño intercambio de golpes con el escalpeo y su bastón, y en una de esas veces que Dr. Revelio logró hacer que Chat Noir retrocediese, sacó el látigo y apresó al rubio.

—Oh, vamos—se quejó el rubio resoplando, intentando librarse, sin demasiado éxito.

Al levantar la vista, vio al Dr. Revelio muy cerca de si y por instinto tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ugh, no. ¿Alguien te dijo alguna vez que primero tienes que invitarme a cenar?

—El compañero fiel—comentó Dr. Revelio con su voz solemne—, quien siempre la visitó y la salvó del peligro ¡Tú debes saber!

—Y nunca te lo diré—forcejeando, Chat Noir logró propinarle una patada en el estomago para alejar y alejarse él.

No había caso para librarse del agarre del látigo, así que recurrió a la solución más fácil.

— _Cataclism_!— el solo toque de su garra con la banda de goma fue suficiente para romper el agarre.

¿Dónde estaba Ladybug? ¿Y Alya? Una rápida mirada por los alrededores le hizo entender que debían de estar juntas y su lady ya estaba armando un plan. Negandose a alejarse del lugar, Chat Noir decidió hacerle frente a Dr. Revelio hasta que Ladybug entrara en acción. Así era como funcionaban, después de todo. Al menos, cuatro minutos y medio tenía.

La pelea duró lo suyo y ella llegó cuando ya el cansancio empezaba a ganarle. ¿Cuánto tuvo de sueño? ¿Media hora, una? Necesitaba dormir y ya no era solo su cabeza. Su cuerpo también se lo decía haciéndolo incapaz de reaccionar con la rapidez usual. Esta vez, Dr. Revelio lo atrapó con el suero y no podía hacer nada para evitar el momento de la verdad. Solo bastaba con que lo auscultara e hiciese la pregunta pertinente.

Char Noir cerró los ojos, como si no ver le permitiese escapar.

—¿Quién es Ladybug?—Preguntó, sintiendo el objeto sobre su corazón.

Chat Noir sintió sus labios despegarse y el comienzo de su voz salir para responder y…

Una cinta de embalar roja con manchas negras cubrió su boca y mientras palabras ininteligibles salían, suspiró aliviado. Su lady estaba parada frente a él y le guiñó un ojo.

—No si puedo evitarlo, Dr. Revelio—habló ella poniéndose en pose de pelea

Con el yoyo mágico, pudo apresarlo por las muñecas y aplastar el botiquín. El akuma no tardó en salir y ella no tardó tampoco en purificarlo.

— _Miraculous Ladybug_!— tirando el rollo de cinta de embalar, se convirtió este en el torrente de mariquitas que se encargó en restaurar toda París de los últimos días en ausencia.

Viéndose librado de los efectos del suero, Chat Noir y ella chocaron puños y le guiñó un ojo.

—Un placer volver a trabajar contigo, milady—hizo una reverencia, al tiempo que su anillo sonaba.

Y, para colmo, los reporteros se acercaban. Volvieron a intercambiar una mirada y le sonrió a él.

—Ve; te veo allá. Donde antes—vagas referencias de la fabrica abandonada. Chat asintió y se despidió con un gesto de Alya.

Ladybug aún contaba con varios minutos de sobra para poder hacer lo que le quedaba. Se acercó al Dr. Fablet y le ofreció la mano. Desconcertado, el médico aceptó el gesto y ella le sonrió.

—Lamento haberlo puesto en una situación complicada—comenzó ella—; y si bien no voy a confirmarle su pregunta. O negarsela, preferiría que desista de descubrir quién soy yo, o, en caso de que se lo haya planteado,quien es mi compañero. Hawk Moth, pese a que no se muestre, es una amenaza real y peligrosa; y no durara emplear cualquier miedo para poner a mi familia, a mis amigos, a cualquiera que pueda llegar a conocerme, en peligro en orden de conseguir lo que desea. Y…

Y, antes de que pudiese agregar algo mas, ya estaba en un espacio reducido formado por los reporteros con sus camarografos, estirando el brazo hacia ella, llamandola por el nombre y agitando el el microfono, la grabadora o el celular.

Miró a Alya, y la vio encogerse de hombros y sonreirle mientras sacaba su propio celular. No sería ella si no lo hiciese. Ladybug suspiró.

—¿Revelará su identidad?

—¿Tiene que ver esto con la desaparición de Dupain-Cheng del hospital la noche anterior?

.

Encontró a Adrien entretenido observando la ventana. Un bostezo llamó su atención y ella no pudo evitar sonreir. Cuando avanzó para acercarsele, Tikki marchó hacia lo que por la noche anterior, fue su habitación. Antes de irse, le guiñó a Marinette para infundirle algo de confianza.

Marinette apretó sus dedos entre sus manos y tomó aire mientras caminaba. No iba a ser tan dificil. No debería. Además, no tenían por qué hablar ya del elefante rosa ¿Verdad?

Adrien la notó cuando pudo vislumbrarla a través del reflejo de la noche que empezaba a caer y se giró para verla. Intercambiaron una sonrisa débil y la invitó a que le hiciese compañía.

Durante los primeros segundos, miraron el afuera, sintiendo un frio refrescante traspasar el vidrio por la inevitable bajada de temperatura. Se tantearon con las miradas y Marinete descansó la mano sobre el borde de la ventana. Adrien intercaló su vista entre el rostro de Marinette y aquella mano por un tiempo que consideró demasiado.

—Bueno, no nos fue tan mal —comentó, abriendo la conversación.

Ella lo miró al rostro y le sonrió debilmente.

—Sí, nos fue bien —admitió con un dejo pensativo de voz—. Estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos.

—Considerando que es la segunda vez que apuntan a tu identidad, sí —asintió Adrien—. Pero peor nos ha ido otras veces… como esa vez con el Búho Negro, o con Audimatrix.

Ella asintió, pero guardó silencio.

—Lo hicimos bien—insistió.

Silencio. Adrien bajó los hombros y se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso e incomodo por volver a estar en la misma situación que en días anteriores. Por un momento, hasta evaluó la idea de buscar a Plagg y transformarse nuevamente, ya que con el traje él se sentía más seguro y ella… bueno, parecía más relajada.

Y, sin embargo…

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó

Las palabras estaban ahí en el aire. Las situaciones estaban ahí grabadas en su memoria a fuego. Esos pequeños momentos, esos pequeños detalles. No podían no verse. Marinette tuvo que darse cuenta de la sinceridad de las palabras de Chat Noir, de que sus constantes proclamaciones de amor eran ciertas y que ella solo las había ignorado porque tenía ojos para Adrien.

Adrien tuvo que darse cuenta que la chica que buscó y en quien solo pensó, era a quien solo vio como una amiga porque estaba tan concentrado en encontrar la manera de que Ladybug lo tomara en serio que no lo vio. No vio cómo se veía atraído de una manera, quizás inconsciente, hacia una chica que tenía los mismos atributos que la chica que proclamaba amar y ni siquiera su nombre sabía.

Marinette lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —suspiró—. Elijamos el camino que elijamos, no… no va a ser fácil. Tanto nuestro deber como nuestras vidas… normales, se verán afectadas. Ya no… no podemos no-mezclarlas y…

Adrien rió y tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas.

—Siempre eres tan… altruista, milady—la vio sonrojarse y él acentuó su sonrisa—. Oh, vamos…ya deberías estar acostumbrada.

—No es lo mismo…

—¿Sin las mallas, milady? Una compra rápida podría solucionar eso, aunque no sabía que estabas interesada en ese tipo de cosas.

Un sonrojo más potente, una risa clara. Los dos se miraron y Adrien hasta podría decirse que le sonrió con ternura.

—No entiendo como puedes llevarlo tan bien—suspiró derrotada Marinette.

—No lo hago, solo simulo—se encogió de hombros—. Verte como Ladybug y saber que eres Marinette…

se interrumpió a sí mismo y negó con la cabeza.

—Más obvio no podía ser— comentó—. Eres igual de diligente, igual de preocupada, honesta y transparente. No lo vi porque… no lo sé. Creo que se me hacía imposible que la chica que amaba estuviese tan cerca mío.

Los ojos de Marinette se agrandaron, no por la confesión en sí, sino porque lo dijese en voz alta. De alguna forma, estuvo esperando a que lo hiciera, pero nunca pudo pensar una manera de responderle. Y si lo veía en perspectiva, podía ver que no eran muy distintos a la hora de ponerse en evidencia. El cariño y las formas, la tontera natural que parecía salirle a Chat cuando ella estaba como Ladybug era muy parecido a como ella se comportaba cuando estaba cerca de Adrien, menos el nerviosismo natural, claro. Chat Noir era un tanto más seguro que ella. De por sí, no temía al rechazo constante que le dio.

—Yo… pensaba lo mismo—habló Marinette—. No sos el mismo con el traje que sin, eso es… claro. Pero todas las veces que quise acercarme, todas formas que intenté, toda la información que busqué para saber de ti, para tener una posibilidad de estar más cerca… nunca llegué a pensar que podías ser quien eres.

Adrien le sonrió, sin prestarle atención al sonrojo que crecía en sus propias mejillas. Se sentía más culpable, que otra cosa, por haberle restado importancia a todo esas muestras de afecto tan a conciencia que Marinette le preparó a lo largo de todo ese tiempo.

—Supongo que estabamos tan… volcados a saber más del otro que no lo vimos—sugirió finalmente Adrien. Marinette asintió, sin poder negarselo—. Creo que lo bueno de todo esto, además poder saber quién estaba debajo de la máscara, fueron los días para pensar, para darme cuenta de que… de que sí, eres Ladybug, pero… no…cambia las cosas, no hace una diferencia y...

Las palabras quedaron en el aire, llenas de nerviosismo. Marinette no lo apuró, ella también sentía igual. Por no decir que le temblaban las piernas y las manos si las dejaba quietas.

—Una vez, te escribí un poema—le confesó ella, cambiando ligeramente de tema. Adrien la miró, sorprendido—. Encontré el poema que escribiste en San Valentín y pensé que… Tikki dijo que podías haberlo escrito para mí y no le creí, pero… pero no sabía que regalarte y la idea de que… la idea de que pudieses gustar de mi…

Calló a ver la mirada de Adrien. Los ojos abiertos de par en par, los labios apretados, la mano sobre la boca y la nariz. Y ese rojo en las mejillas y en el rostro.

—Entonces tu escribiste...—las palabras quedaron en la nada. Marinette asintió rápido y repetidas veces— ¿en respuesta al que...?

Otro movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Le tomó de las manos en el momento que se dio cuenta que Marinette estaba por tomárselo como un reclamo.

—¿Te gustó? ¿En serio? Yo pensé que… nunca fui muy bueno escribiendo poesía y… ese día estaba decidido a decirte… a decirle a Ladybug, a decirte, sí, que… estaba decidido a confesar que...oh, dios.

Los colores se le subieron el rostro a ambos, si eso aún era posible. Por un lado, la vergüenza de declarar que tomó aquél poema de la basura y pensó erroneamente que era para sí, cuando… bueno, sí era para ella pero no. Por otro, el hecho de que el poema realmente llegó al destinatario pero no de la forma que hubiese esperado o cómo lo hubiese esperado. Y la respuesta.

Oh, si, porque la respuesta...

Adrien soltó a Marinette una vez más y buscó en sus bolsillos, su billetera. De ahí extrajo el recorte de lo que fue ese poema sin firmar y se lo mostró.

—¿Escribiste esto? ¿tu? ¿para mi?— no había reproche, ni incredulidad, era como un alivio emocionado, como la exitación de que sus sospechas eran verdaderas.

El poema nunca estuvo firmado, Marinette podía verlo y, oh, dios… Adrien lo había llevado consigo todo ese tiempo. Asintió completamente azorada. Ni que fuese obra del destino que…

Silencio. Los dos se quedaron mirando la tarjeta sintiendo más calor que un día de verano en su hora pico. Ese sería un buen momento para que el mundo se terminase, o para que les agarrara un síncope o algo.

¿Qué hacer?¿Qué decirse? ¿Cómo se seguía viviendo después de esto? ¿después de esta realización? ¿de que se convirtiera tan real el hecho de que los dos se hayan buscado por tanto tiempo? ¿Como podías proyectarte a futuro después de todo?

Fue Adrien, el que volvió a tomar la palabra, completamente nervioso, con la garganta seca, pero decidido a hacerlo.

—Es un poco tarde pedirtelo ahora, pero… ¿serias mi san valentín?—volvió a tomarle una mano—. Sé que… no va a ser fácil. Y creo que puedo imaginarme tu primera respuesta… pero… creo que podemos intentarlo. Como Ladybug y Chat Noir o como Adrien y Marinette, pero… pero si tuvimos tantos desencuentros, y estuvimos tan cerca y… y… practicamente todo esto, creo que… podrías… considerar que… podamos darnos… una oportunidad.

Marinette lo miró como si fuese un extraterrestre. Lo que más quiso escuchar alguna vez en su vida, lo estaba escuchando. Por fin, con meses y dias de atraso, pero lo estaba escuchando. Seguro que seria la confesión mas rara del mundo. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Y sin embargo…

Sin embargo…

A su cabeza llegaron todos los problemas, todo lo que podía pasar si ella...o si ellos… o si él… claro que la dinámica de su trabajo no se vería afectada, los dos seguirían dando el todo por el todo por el otro. Quizás ella empezaría a hacerlo más. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si su relación salía mal? ¿Cómo afectaría la dinámica de su trabajo? ¿Que pasaría si terminaban en malos términos y…? Marinette palideció por las ideas, por el miedo, por la realización de ello.

Que Adrien fuese Chat Noir en ese instante le estaba resultando la peor de sus pesadillas, el hecho de no haberlo pensado… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntariamente y miro a Adrien con los ojos empañados.

Y, sin embargo, Adrien le sonreía con esa amabilidad muy suya.

—¿Por qué sonríes?—pregunto, con voz temblorosa

—Porque se lo que vas a decir—respondió. La vio negar con la cabeza e intentar explicarse, y él se lw adelantó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Marinette, no serías milady si aceptaras enseguida.

—Pero…

—Vas a rechazarme¿verdad?


	12. The Aftermath of the Talk

**The Aftermath of the Talk.**

Marinette no cabía en su estupefacción

—¿Como…?

La sonrisa, mitad amarga, mitad honesta, pero sobretodo, amable, la recibió.

—Porque conozco a milady con esa cabeza que tiene—respondió señalando su propia sien—. Obras en base al deber, al sacrificio.

Adrien suspiró y ella lo miró, sin entender, sin saber qué decir.

—Vas a priorizar más nuestra relación como Chat Noir y Ladybug—continuó él—… que la oportunidad de ser felices, juntos; por un tiempo o para siempre.

El celular de Marinette sonó, interrumpiéndolos, pero ninguno apartó la vista del otro, incluso después de que dejara de sonar. Marinette sentía su corazón revolucionado, más por la impotencia de no poder dejarse llevar y ser un poco más egoísta como lo fue en veces anteriores. Si tan solo Adrien no fuese Chat Noir… si tan solo no lo fuese… ella hubiese aceptado enseguida, sin pensarlo demasiado, esperando que fuesen felices por siempre.

Pero no era así. Adrien era Chat Noir y por más que le doliese, tenía mantener esa relación libre de conflicto o aspereza que pudiese complicar su tarea de detener a Hawk Moth.

El llanto comenzó a brotar de ella, sin que se diese cuenta. Bajó la cabeza y se llevó las manos al rostro. Todo le parecía tan irreal y absurdo. Ella debería estar respondiendo la llamada de sus padres, diciéndoles que en breve estaría en su casa y afrontar todos los problemas de su vida como Marinette. No debía estar ahí, hablando de algo que no quería hablar, de algo que no quería enfrentar porque esas decisiones que hacia en el momento y a consciencia, le dolían. No era decisiones que quería tomar, pero sabía que no podía no-tomarlas.

Antes de que siquiera fuese consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, Adrien la envolvió en un abrazo cuidadoso. La consoló el tiempo que llevó el llanto y cuando sus piernas fallaron, la ayudó a sentarse, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada más que acompañarla. Así quedaron lo que les pareció una eternidad, sentados contra la pared, en silencio.

—Es injusto...—murmuró Marinette en un momento. Adrien la miró—. Si no fueras Chat Noir, yo… Siempre soñé con… desde que…

—Siempre puedo renunciar a mi Miraculous si es necesario...—sugirió. Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, parecía decirlo de verdad, sin dejo de broma.

La idea entonces se le hizo inconcebible. Peor que tener que rechazarlo era saber que estaba renunciando a lo que era el símbolo de su libertad, era tener que obligarlo a vivir sin esa posibilidad que le hacía bien y lo hacia, feliz de cierto modo. Además ¿que haría ella sin Chat Noir? ¿Maestro Fu le daría el Miraculous de la destrucción a otra persona? ¿Que pasaría si no congeniaban?

—No voy pedirte eso…

—No es algo que espero que me pidas, milady. Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si eso significa…

—¡No! No quiero que dejes de ser Chat Noir porque crees que asi…

Adrien la miró, casi inexpresivo.

—¿No estarías conmigo aunque renunciara a ser Chat Noir?—había un dejo de culpa

Marinette tartamudeó sus palabras, con miedo, sabiendo que tenia que ser cuidadosa si no quería arruinar las cosas aún más.

—Siempre quise que estemos juntos. Nunca imagine que tu eras… y no porque lo fueras, sino porque nunca pensé que fueras… Chat Noir podía llegar a interesarme si no fuera porque ya mi interés estaba en Ad… En ti. Pero no quiero que...no quiero que las cosas salgan mal, que tenga que perderte— suspiró mientras se restregaba los ojos con sus manos—. Somos nosotros dos contra Hawk Moth y todo lo que pueda akumatizar, si esto…

Hizo un gesto con la mano señalándose a ambos.

—se arruina, si dejamos de ser un equipo... si dejas de confiar en mí ¿cómo vamos a defender París?

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, varias veces, negando aquellas palabras con ímpetu.

—No, eso nunca pasará, milady—respondió cuando lo dejó hablar—. Somos un equipo. Estamos juntos en esto, lo dos. Indistintamente de nuestros sentimientos, de todo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—cuestionó ella, quizás un poco molesta por escucharlo hablar con tanta seguridad.

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo sabes que no pasará?—respondió—. A veces, solo tienes que arriesgarte.

—Pero…

El celular volvió a sonar, ellos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, mirándose. Adrien suspiró, asumiendo que hoy no tendría una respuesta definitiva.

—Creo que deberías atender—sugirió con una leve sonrisa, que Marinette reconoció como amarga—. Podemos seguir en otro momento.

Marinette asintió y por inercia tomó el teléfono y atendió. Sus padres le avisaban que estaban ya en su casa, que podía ir, que estaban preocupados por ella y querían hablarle. De todo. Hicieron un especial hincapié en ello.

Mientras respondía a sus padres con quedas promesas de que sí, hablarían; de que sí, los escucharía, pudo ver como Adrien se ponía de pie y se alejaba de ella para volver unos cortos minutos después cargando la mochila con la bolsa de dormir, el colchón inflable y la almohada en una bolsa bastante abultada y de gran tamaño. Se sentó a su lado de nuevo y esperó a que terminara de hablar para ofrecerle sus propias pertenencias.

.

No hablaron demasiado durante el camino de vuelta. Los dos se tomaron su tiempo en caminar, como si deseaban que la conversación saliese natural y ambos pudiesen decir lo que el otro quería escuchar.

Eso no sucedió.

Adrien dejó a Marinette a una cuadra de la casa de ella. Le tomó la mano y la balanceó pensando qué decir. Ella solo lo miró sin decir mucho ni oponer resistencia.

Era cuestión de escupir las palabras, de querer dejarle en claro de que sí, quería estar con él, pero no podía estar, terminar de estar, segura de que no iba a afectar todo lo que implicaba ser Ladybug y Chat Noir, defensores de París frente a la amenaza de Hawk Moth.

El tiempo pasaba y ellos se quedaban quietos. Adrien esperaba, deseaba que dijese algo, ya no le quedaban palabras para decir, para expresarle, que se le ocurrieran.'

—Bueno… —separó los labios cuando el tiempo se les hacía eterno y no iba para ningún lado ni para el otro.

Sintió que lo tironeaban de la mano que sostenía a la de Marinette. La miró y ella le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos grandes y empañados.

—Me gustas—pronunció al fin, logrando que Adrien sintiera como su corazón le daba un vuelco y todo su cuerpo se llenaba de un calor inexplicable, agradable—. Realmente me gustas.

Desvió la mirada hacia una esquina y no vio la sonrisa enorme de felicidad que se dibujaba en el rostro del rubio.

—Pero...—quiso continuar, y no pudo. Adrien la abrazaba. Y con fuerza.

—No importa. No te preocupes. El resto podemos hablarlo después.


	13. Chapter 13

**New Begining, Same Life.**

Largas horas después, Marinette estaba en su habitación. Tras una charla complicada con sus padres y un buen baño caliente, estaba por fin en su cama. No estaba castigada, no la habían retado, solo… ellos hablaron de lo preocupados que estaban. Si bien, se sentían orgullosos por lo que ella hacía, estaban preocupados. Le preguntaron como funcionaba todo el tema de su lado heroico y ella tuvo que explicarles los detalles de lo que era ser Ladybug. Mintió un poco al respecto sobre cómo obtuvo los aretes y el conocimiento, pero… el resto lo dejó tal como era. Les habló sobre el balance entre la creación y destrucción, sobre lo que Ladybug y Chat Noir representaban y lo poco que sabía que Hawk Moth era y representaba. En síntesis, las charlas con el Maestro Fu le vinieron bien para responder, omitiendo a los kwamis y pareciendo bastante seria al respecto.

Al menos, ahora ya no debería de mentirle a sus padres. Era un problema menos, por lo menos. Restaba todo el tema con Adrien. Suspiró.

Aún de tanto, la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndola se mantenía presente en ella. Sus palabras, también. Y ella no sabía que sentir, una parte de ella quería mantener la posición de no ceder. Otra, quería correr a sus brazos y quedarse ahí, y que el mundo y sus miedos no importara.

A veces era demasiado apegada al deber y no tenía nada de malo serlo. Pero… ¿realmente estaba dispuesta a sacrificar esos sentimientos por "el bien mayor"? ¿no podía ser un poco más egoísta como a veces lo era? Las palabras de Adrien fueron suficientes para sembrar la semilla de la duda. Más que las palabras, fue la seguridad con la que habló, así como la calma que intentó infundirle.

Tikki intento hablar con ella, decirle que no lo pensara tanto. Que no era necesario pensar de más.

Era evidente que Adrien solo quería que ella aceptase sus sentimientos y los reciprocara; algo que pasó. Según él, también, el resto no importaba. Pero, ¿qué era el resto? ¿hablar de la relación que esperaban tener con el otro? ¿si lo hacían público o no? ¿si iban a caminar tomados de la mano o abrazados? ¿si iban a tener sobrenombres afectivos?¿sweaters a juego para navidad?

¿Qué era ese resto de que podían hablar después? ¿Cuándo era ese después? ¿mañana? ¿pasado? ¿cuando se re incorporase a clases? ¿en unas horas?

Oh, y eso que aún no habló con Alya al respecto porque no sabe quien es Chat Noir, pero ¿si empezara una relación con Adrien, debería decirle? ¿empezó una relación? ¿qué le diría? ¿cómo lo diría? ¿cómo sacaría todo el tema de quienes son, de toda la situación que los llevó a hablar de sus sentimientos sin mencionar que Chat Noir es Adrien? Alya siendo Alya le haría las mil y un preguntas. Y seguramente se las debería de hacer a Adrien si se enteraba. ¡Oh! Entonces debería hablar con él sobre que hablaría con Alya para decirle que… ¿qué le diría a Alya de nuevo?

Y así toda la noche.

.

El día siguiente a eso, la policía fue a su casa para terminar de cerrar el caso de la desaparición-no-desaparición de Marinette y de su familia durante el día anterior. Fueron minutos engorrosos, pero nada de otro mundo. Sus padres no la delataron, pero no mintieron: toda la situación fue coordinada por Chat Noir.

Ayudó a sus padres para no estar haciendo nada y poder distraerse un poco. Alya llegó aquella tarde, después de clases, a llevarle la tarea del día y del anterior. Subieron a su habitación y no hablaron de nada en particular. Supuso que algo se tramaba porque no vino con el chisme del día. Así estuvieron hasta que las noticias irrumpieron con la aparición del akumatizado de turno y… básicamente, tuvo que echar a su amiga para poder ir.

Aún así, tampoco hubo mayores problemas, ni complicaciones. Adrien… Chat Noir estaba más interesado en hacer el trabajo que en hablar de lo pendiente (si es que había algún pendiente), y ella se dejó llevar porque sí, era la prioridad.

Una vez terminado el asunto y lejos de la prensa de turno, se miraron las caras, esperando algo y a la vez no. Adrien le sonrió. Bueno, Chat Noir en realidad.

—¿Qué haremos?—preguntó Ladybug y él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Respecto a?—respondió él y ella resopló, sin saber si era en broma o no.

—¡A lo de ayer!

Chat Noir sonrió, mientras el último dedo de la pata de su anillo se desvanecía.

—Ah, a eso —se acomodó en el suelo de la terraza que se encontraban—. ¿Qué quieres hacer respecto a qué?

El rojo del traje compitió con el de su rostro y una sarta de palabras inentendibles se hicieron audibles. Terminó por respirar hondo y decidió sentarse mientras la destransformación comenzaba.

—En clases—mencionó, en primer lugar—. Con nuestros amigos. Con nuestras familias. Como Ladibug y Chat Noir.

Adrien se encogió de hombros en primera respuesta.

—No se me ocurrió—reconoció, pero no parecía ser algo que lo conflictuara— ¿Qué quieres hacer? Podemos decirselos o no… si a eso es a lo que te refieres.

Ladybug suspiró mientras la destrasformación propia tomaba lugar. Marinette se miró sus manos con una expresión blanca antes de poder responder.

—Es que...—hizo una pausa y en ese interín, Adrien avanzó hacia ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro

—Ey—llamó y le sonrió al encontrarse la mirada de ambos—, no sé que es lo que pasa en esa cabeza tuya, pero no hay ninguna responsabilidad en decirle a nadie que tenemos sentimientos mutuos y que podemos o no…¿salir juntos? No lo haremos formal si crees que esto puede poner en riesgo nuestra relación como Chat Noir y Ladybug

Pronunciar aquellas dos palabras lo hicieron sonrojarse por lo que significaba la idea. Le sonrió a Marinette, nervioso. Se hizo un lugar al lado de ella, para estar con mas comodidad, fingiendo que la cercanía no era algo tan nuevo y maravilloso como parecía que era. Estiró su mano hacia la de ella y enredaron los dedos. Adrien le sonrió.

—Sé que no estás cómoda, Marinette—continuó tras aclararse la garganta. Ella lo miró, tan roja como él—, así que no te preocupes por eso. Nuestro trato va a seguir siendo el mismo que fue en estos días…Eh, si es que no te incomoda.

Marinette asintió, con cierta inseguridad al principio. La idea en sí le agradaba, era estar en un punto gris donde no tenían por qué aclarar qué eran ni tener que cambiar demasiado para ajustarse a lo que se esperaba de las etiquetas. Era ser… ¿naturales? o algo así.

No, era dejar que las cosas fluyeran sin tener la obligación que cumplir con una serie de requisitos para entrar en la caja de "novia" o "novio"

Tambien era, no tener que poner al otro en un peligro aún mayor a Ladybug y Chat Noir; ya que la mirada cambiaba cuando decías que eran o que no. Eso lo vio cuando tuvieron el asunto con Audimatrix.

—¿No te molesta?—preguntó ella con algo de incredulidad. Adrien frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

—Me correspondes en sentimientos, Marinette… el resto, no me importa —confesó y le sonrió rápidamente, nervioso por tener que poner voz a esas palabras, ver su rostro enrojecerse, tampoco ayudó verla más roja que un tomate—. La mayoría de las veces, tienes un buen juicio, así que entiendo que tengas razones suficientes como para no querer; más allá del miedo.

Era demasiado considerado para existir. Demasiado perfecto, dulce y encima con sentido del humor (que sea bueno o no era debatible). La entendia y le estaba dando su espacio. Marinette no podía creer que lo tuviese tan difícil

—Que seamos o no algo… oficial o no, no cambia para mi nada porque yo… yo te gusto—continuo—. Quizás tanto como tu a mi. Eso quiere decir que, si seguimos juntos y conociéndonos mejor… o más, quizás en algún futuro cambies de idea, o derrotemos a Hawk Moth y…

.

Era un nuevo día. Sus padres se tomaron la libertad de llevarla hasta su escuela como si fuese el primer día del primer año de clases. El Director Damocles los recibió y tuvieron una pequeña reunión antes de que Marinette pudiese reintegrarse a clases. El nerviosismo lo palpitaba desde el desayuno: un poco por el miedo del qué dirán y los rumores de patio; otro, por el hecho de volver a clases y encontrarse ""oficialmente"" con Adrien de nuevo. Tenia un poco de miedo con lo que podía llegar a encontrarse, a lo que podía esperar de él.

Sus padres se despidieron de ella en la puerta de la oficina del Director Damocles, ella los despidió saludándolos con la mano de forma débil. Su director caminó con ella hacia el aula y cada paso lo sentía como un pequeño infierno. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaban, sus mejillas se teñían cada vez más de rojo y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Volvería a estar cerca de él, tan cerca y tan lejos, como hacía dos noches atrás. Bueno, mas lejos, pero la sensación sería la misma.

Estaban frente a la puerta del aula y ya podía ver algunas caras viendo de reojo por el vidrio que los separaba. Su mirada se clavó en el piso y su mente le jugó una terrible mala pasada, haciéndole recordar

_El mismo impulso que le llevó a decirle que le gustaba, fue el que hizo que lo abrazara, interrumpiéndolo. La primera reacción de Adrien fue sujetarla por instinto y, al procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, no tardó en corresponderle el abrazo._ _Si él le dijo algo, no lo escuchó, sus oídos estaban sordos de las palpitaciones de su propio corazón que se hacían eco en sus oídos. Eso, sin contar las vibraciones que sentía del corazón de Adrien. ¿Cuántas veces estuvo así de cerca de él, con esa intimidad, sabiendo que era él? ¿Sabiendo que tenía sentimientos que se correspondían?_

_La adrenalina la invadía, bien conocida amiga en desconocidas circunstancias. Podía sentir entonces, el vello de su piel erizarse, percibir su respiración en cámara lenta y hasta sentir el ruido que hacía la sangre circulando por sus venas._ _¿A cuánta distancia estaba de sus labios? ¿A cuánta distancia estaba sabiendo que podía darse, que podía suceder eso que en sus sueños se hacía realidad continuamente?_

Sintió que daba los pasos en cámara lenta, que la puerta se abría con un chillido oxidado y demasiado lento par toda la situación. Apretó los dientes y sonrió mientras caminaba con una lentitud que a ella misma le resultaba pasmosa. Que las palabras del Director Damocles con la profesora de turno le resultaron tan lentas y opacas que no las pudo entender; que al levantar la mirada, vio los rostros sonrientes de sus compañeros y amigos. Chloè no contaba. La profesora le dio permiso para sentarse en su lugar de siempre, y la caminata se le hizo eterna.

_El calor de ambos cuerpos, de las respiraciones tan audibles, de los corazones latiendo a un ritmo desenfrenado; era tan fácil, solo era un movimiento…_

_Adrien se acomodó en el asiento improvisado, que se estaba deslizando lentamente en una posición más incómoda. Marinette lo tomo como una señal para alejarse y en cuanto lo estuvo por hacer, las manos de Adrien la sujetaron con firmeza; no había chance de querer que se alejara de él, ahora que estaba tan cerca, ahora que la posibilidad era real. La soltó unos instantes luego, avergonzado de su propio impulso ¿que tal si ella no quería? ¿si no estaba lista?_

_Se reincorporaron, aun a escasa distancia el uno del otro, seguían estando tan cerca…_

Pasar hacia el pasillo central que daba a los bancos, pasar por el primer banco, ver a Adrien de nuevo, con esa sonrisa felina cómplice y de "tu y yo sabemos". Con esa horrible y encantadora sonrisa.

_Era solo un empujón, un solo movimiento hacia adelanto y sus labios estarían juntos._ _La inclinación adecuada de las cabezas, la idea de porqué no hacerlo si ya estaban en eso, de darse un gusto por una vez. Una sola vez no sería el fin del mundo, una primera vez tampoco._

_Probar el fruto prohibido, la carne de los labios negada una y otra vez hasta ese momento, aunque fuese solo un beso, era realizar un sueño jamás pensado._

_Distanciarse para medirse, para ver, para preguntarse si estaba bien. Ver en los ojos del otro la aceptación, las ganas de continuar, el nuevo deseo descubierto. Y continuar con ello, porque ¿por qué no?_

Marinette soltó una risa, nerviosa y él acentuó su sonrisa, aún más cómplice. Estiró su brazo de manera deliberada cuando ella pasaba por al lado, y sus dedos se encontraron, rozándose al pasar. Sintió su cuerpo derretirse y al sentarse en su banco, no hubo codazo de Alya que la hizo sacarse de su ensimismamiento.

Sí, todo eso sería nuevo por más que era más de lo mismo. Y por más asustada que estuviese de lo incierto del futuro, quizás estaba dispuesta a ver qué tal podía llegar a irles.

Sin ser demasiado obvios.

Siendo absolutamente cautos.

Pero, a fin de cuenta, siéndolo.


End file.
